


Shattered Worlds

by morganthegreat



Category: Avengers (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganthegreat/pseuds/morganthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thanos tears down the walls keeping our world protected from magic, the Powers That Be chose three girls to stop him.  When everything you've ever known is destroyed, are things to kill and cute boys to look at enough to help you cope?</p><p>Really, I kind of suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of Life As We Know It or When a Rocket Launcher Just Isn't Enough

When Earth as we know it, ended it was not with a bang. Or even with a whimper. It ended with the blink of an eye.

 

 

Morgan dragged herself up the stairs. Her too tall heels scrapped on the last step and she stumbled, catching herself at the last minute. She somehow managed to make it to her apartment door and getting inside with out too much hassle.

Her living room was hot and stuffy from being closed up all day, so she turned on the air conditioning and dropped onto the couch.

She had just had what could be considered the longest day ever. It felt like she had helped every single difficult customer that came in regularly to her little bank.

Every man who came in reeked and screamed at her, changing their minds every half a minute and getting mad when she tried to keep up. Every single woman had talked down to her, because they apparently knew all of the rules and regulations better than the head teller did. But she had gotten through the day with what she hoped was a bright and shiny smile on her face.

She had nodded to the customers who kept changing what they wanted. She made noises of agreement when the ladies ranted, going on about how the manager at a different branch always made exceptions for her.

Morgan listened all day and made exceptions for a few people, but for the most part just let the customers talk themselves out.

She took a deep breath and was trying to muster up the energy to make herself some dinner when she blinked.

 

 

Ginger was in line at the grocery store, trying not to start yelling at the lady in front of her. She tapped her foot impatiently; half hoping the lady would notice and hurry up. No such luck.

She kept piling up stuff from her cart onto the conveyor belt. Three boxes of rice, four boxes of Mac and Cheese, a case of soda, various vegetables. Ginger lost track of how many things the lady was piling on there after eighteen.

She tapped her nails impatiently on the display of candy and fumed at the lady who did not understand that having a cart full of groceries meant that she could not use the 10 items or less Express Lanes. Really, grocery stores should be more stringent with that rule.

Ginger was in a hurry and needed to get home to make dinner for her brother, but the lady kept putting more stuff onto the belt.

She opened her mouth to say something to the woman when everything disappeared.

 

 

Sophie was dreaming of work. It really was depressing that no matter what she couldn’t leave Starbucks. That’s what she got for becoming a manager.

Sophie dreamed that she stood behind the counter at her store as everything around her exploded in chaos. The espresso machine was hissing and the blenders were going crazy. There was a line of customers that stretched out the door and three of her baristas had called in sick.

A bleached blonde girl with too much make up and a cell phone up to her ear walked up the counter, an American accent thick in her voice, “venti, soy latte with two Splendas, three pumps of vanilla, one of hazelnut, exactly at 132 degrees.”

Sophie stared at her and everything disappeared.

 

 

When the darkness lifted, the three girls were standing in a circle staring at each other, various combinations of confusion and shock on their faces. Ginger looked at the two other girls in front of her, not quite believing that they were standing in front of her. She stared at Morgan as her eyebrows drew so upwards that they had disappeared beneath her bangs. Sophie’s eyes were so wide, that Ginger was afraid she would hurt herself. Ginger’s own mouth had dropped open as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Sophie was the first to respond to seeing them there. "As much as I love you girls, it's a little weird that you're showing up in my dreams."

“Are you sure this is your dream? I just got home from work,” Morgan said, waving a hand over herself, indicating her matching slacks and blazer with camisole.

“Yeah, before here I was at the grocery store,” Ginger piped in.

Before any of them could say anything else, a path appeared in front of them, seemingly going on forever.  Everything around them was just black, except they could see each other and the path in front of them. The path was just a shade lighter than the darkness around them. The lack of anything else around them made the minor change obvious.

“Think we’re supposed to follow the yellow brick road?” Morgan asked as she began to lead the girls.

“You know it’s not yellow,” Sophie said.

“Or even made out of bricks,” Ginger added.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

So the three girls walked.

They kept sneaking looks at each other as they went. Before that point the three had never actually met before in real life. They had “met” four years ago on a fan forum for the TV show Supernatural and had become friends over time. With each of the girls living in different parts of the world, it had never occurred to them that they would actually ever see each other face to face.

Sophie noticed Morgan’s waist length, faded red hair. Sophie knew that she used to dye it monthly, until she had gotten a professional job and let it grow out. It was a duller color than she had imagined it.

Morgan, on the other hand, noticed that Ginger was shorter than her, by a lot. Sure Morgan was taller than the average girl, but Ginger barely reached her shoulder.

A shadow of foreboding fell over them in turn, but they continued on.

Ginger opened her mouth to say something when she tripped and fell off the path. She fell onto all fours with a squeak and the other girls spun to help her up. They stepped into the blackness and tripped too.

Ginger looked down at her hands as she pushed herself to her feet. It took her a minute to notice that she was covered in a golden, spandex body suit. Her legs were bare and there was a diamond shaped cut out on her stomach. Turquoise boots covered her legs and matching gloves were on her hands. Her face felt tight, so she raised her hands and felt a mask covering her features.

“What the hell am I wearing?”

Ginger spun around to look at Morgan in a black leather body suit, her hair covered with an attached hood and her face obscured with a simple black mask. She had a short leather jacket that barely reached her ribs.

Sophie let out a peal of laughter. “You look like a dominatrix. All you need is a riding crop and some chains. Then you’re good to go.”

“Really Sophie? Because you look like a stripper trying to go professional.”

Ginger turned to her British friend and smiled as she agreed with Morgan’s opinion. Compared to the other two of them, Sophie looked almost normal. She was wearing a black wool skirt that skimmed the tops of her thighs, a white button up shirt with the top four buttons left open, spike heals that added an extra five inches to her height, and a khaki colored trench coat.

“How do you even walk in those shoes?”

Before Sophie could respond everything around them changed.

White marble walls with shimmering gold veins shot up around them. The floor turned into the same shimmering gold and white columns reached up to the ceiling. The room was empty except for a small dais with two pristine statues. One of them was of a woman with long curls piled up on her head wearing a toga and a length of fabric thrown over an outstretched arm. The other was a man also wearing a toga with a crown of leaves on his head, carrying a stone tablet in his arms.

“What the hell is going on?” Morgan whispered.

Before either of them could answer, the statues began to move.

“Really? Is this the best that he could muster? A couple of fan girls to play dress up?” the male statue said, his face unmoving, but the smallest twitch of his lips.

“Hey!” Sophie snapped.

“Give him some credit. He was given no warning. He did the best he could do, given the circumstances,” the woman responded. Her expression was exactly the same as his.

“Some how we are supposed to believe that these children are our best bet against Thanos?”

Morgan laughed. “Now I know this is my dream. There’s no way in hell either of you two would be dreaming about Thanos Rex.”

Both statues turned to look at her like she had finally done something interesting.

“What do you know about the Mad Titan?” the male statue said.

Morgan frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. “He is from Jupiter’s moon Titan. At some point, he fell in love with Death and keeps trying to impress her, so he keeps trying to kill as many people as possible. He has a big anger thing with the Silver Surfer. Thanos first appeared in Iron Man number fifty-five. Do you want me to keep going on?”

“Can someone explain to me what the fuck going on here?”

The two statues bickered back and forth, ignoring Ginger.

Sophie felt herself getting mad. They had suddenly appeared in a strange place that kept feeling less and less like a dream. The only things that they had found were the strange talking statues, which were now ignoring them. Something in the back of her head exploded and anger swelled inside of her.

“She asked you a question,” Sophie snapped.

The ground around them shook and the columns buckled, trying to keep up the weight of the ceiling.

The statues stared at Sophie with the same looks that they had given Morgan only moments ago.

“You will need to learn to control your anger,” the male statue said.

The female one managed to glare at him. The look was very strange on her marble face. “Thanos is a god who destroyed your dimension, by tearing down the walls that keep your world free of magic. Since you have been here, he has begun building an army to replace his Chitauri. As we speak, he is on the Hellmouth, freeing the First Evil from its cell and collecting the monsters there.”

Morgan felt something in her chest crack and she began to understand what they were saying. Even though what they were saying sounded beyond ridiculous, she couldn't convince herself that somehow they were wrong.

As much as she wanted to believe that she had just dozed off on her couch, she could feel emptiness in her heart that told her otherwise.

She had to be at work in the morning. Morgan had a new teller to train and her neighbor's kids to baby sit afterwards. There wasn’t any room in her life for crazy stories about magic, creepy statues, and the world ending.

A set of fingers laced through hers, and Morgan found Ginger clinging to her hand. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and Sophie leaned her head against her.

They all had families and lives. They had responsibilities.

And now it was all gone.

The two girls held up Morgan as she began to cry.

“How do we stop him from destroying anything else?” Ginger demanded.

“You fight,” the male statue said.

“How? You said so yourself. We’re just fangirls playing dress up,” Ginger said.

“We will make you strong,” he answered. “Angel, Slayer, and Mutant. The three of you are our only chance.”

The ground shook again and one of the columns toppled over in front of them.

“That wasn’t me this time,” Sophie said.

“He is coming,” the female statue said.

The other statue smashed the tablet he carried on the floor in a sudden movement and the ground disappeared, leaving nothing but an abyss.

“Go! We will hold him off,” he ordered.

The ground shook again and the walls began to crumble. Sophie and Ginger pulled Morgan between them to the portal. The floor shook again and a massive fist, clothed in a golden glove punched through the wall.

The three fell through before they could see anything else.

 

 

Ginger was the first one to wake up, sprawled across the concrete factory floor. Her head felt like someone had shoved a railroad spike right between her eyes. She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled past random pieces of machinery, towards the door. All that she could think about was getting outside. She pushed her thoughts about the dream and how she had gotten to the factory from her mind.

There was no one around. Her newly found friends had disappeared and she had no idea where she was. Panic welled up in her chest and clawed up her throat as she spun around, looking for an exit. She ran to the first set of double doors she found.

She just needed to get outside.

Ginger pulled the large metal door open with more force than she ever had in her life.

There was a man standing with his back to her. He turned to face her and she gasped, taking a step back. Her heart pounded in her chest and panic flowed through her. His eyes were completely blacked out.

Like a demon’s.

A wide, toothy grin spread across his face and he began to walk towards her. Before he got too close, a whirling noise sounded. He twisted his head to look and was thrown by a beam of light.

Ginger stifled a scream as the demon was thrown the demon away from her. She turned to look at where it had come from and her jaw dropped. Standing there was, what she could only assume was a man, covered in hot rod red and gold, robotic armor. There was a circle of glowing blue on his chest. His hand was outstretched, the palm facing outwards, pointed towards where the demon had disappeared off.

While Ginger was no where near as much of a comic book nerd as Morgan, or a movie buff as Sophie, she knew that, with out a doubt, _Iron Man_ had just saved her from having her guts torn out by a _demon_.

His faceplate retracted to reveal brown eyes, a smirk and the trademark, Tony Stark goatee. He jerkily walked over to her.

"Inside, before more follow," he ordered and shooed her in before him.

Ginger remembered that her jaw was still hanging and forced her mouth closed. "What's going on?" she asked. The same question that she had been thinking for what seemed like hours.

He eyeballed her, taking in her outfit, and smirking at the cut out on her, now flat, stomach and the tightness of her leotard. "I'm Iron Man, but you can call me Tony Stark," he said with a wide flourish of his arms and a twinkle in his eye. "And who are you supposed to be?'

"She's a mutant, Mr. Stark, so stop patronizing her," Morgan said from behind them as she walked up, carrying a large, overstuffed, black duffle over her shoulder, like it weighed nothing.

"Morgan!" Ginger called and ran up to her, ignoring what she had said, but glad that there was something familiar. "There was a demon outside, like please tell me you have a couple of sawed off shotguns and an exorcism ritual or two in your bag, demon."

"No," she said and looked around the giant room. "That would be Sophie's thing. Have you seen her, by the way? I woke up in an office in the back and I haven’t been able to find her.”

Something slammed into the door.

Morgan’s nostrils flared and she shivered. “Vampire.”

Ginger stared at her. “What’s going on?” she whispered. “Do you know what those statues were talking about?”

Iron Man looked back and forth at the two girls.  Morgan dropped the bag on the floor and kneeled by it to open it. She opened it and pulled out a large, brightly colored, water gun and handed it to Ginger.

“That has holy water in it. It’ll work just as well on a vampire as a demon, just aim for the face. Don’t let any of them close enough to actually touch you, Ginger. Have you figured out what your mutant power is yet?”

“Morgan, what is going ON?! Iron Man just saved me from a demon and you’re talking about vampires! And there were those talking statues that made no sense. And where is Sophie?” she screeched, beginning to hyperventilate.

Something smashed into the door again, forcing it to buckle against the weight.

“If you guys have some sort of plan, it might be good to do it soon. My repulsors weren’t doing much in keeping those guys down,” Iron Man said.

Morgan pulled a few wooden stakes and a couple of knives from the bag and tucked them into various crevices of her outfit before pulling a sword out. She tested its weight and zipped up the bag. “You keep Ginger safe and I deal with the vampires until Sophie shows up to take care of the demons.”

Ginger turned to Iron Man, "when are the other Avengers getting here?"

"They're not coming," he said with a frown. "At least not any time soon. They're too far away."

She paled as the door finally flew open from all the abuse. In the doorway stood three men, two of them looked completely normal except for their wrinkled foreheads and mouthful of sharp fangs. The one standing between them was covered in leather with bumps all over his visible skin. He was hunched over with long claws, the same spiked teeth, and glowing yellow eyes.

"Stark, is there anyway you can recalibrate your repulsors to replicate the UV levels of the sun, or at least sunlight?" Morgan asked as she pulled out a wooden stake.

"It'll take some time," he answered and began pulling up the visuals on his display. "Why?"

One of the more normal looking vampires ran at Morgan and she threw the stake at him, without really thinking about it. It hit his chest with a dull thump and he exploded into dusk, shock evident on his face.

"Just do it. Quickly."

"Slayer," the other normal looking vampire hissed.

"Me," she confirmed.

He looked at her before taking a few steps back and motioning the other vampire forward.

"Crap! Get back!" she called over her shoulder and drew the sword that she had dug out of the bag.

The bestial vampire ran at her, his arms swinging back and forth wildly, pink tinged drool dripping down his chin. Morgan lifted the sword high and as soon as he was close enough, she swung it down with all the force she could muster, squeezing her eyes shut at the last moment.

For a heartbeat she thought that she had completely missed. She was waiting for the vampire to latch onto her throat, but then she heard a thud and a whooshing sound.

Morgan cracked open an eye to find a beheaded skeleton sprawled in front of her. Her arms dropped, the weight of the sword heavy in her hands.  The last remaining vampire stared at the bones before turning and moving to run.

"Hey!" she called after him.

Before he got too far, there was a whirling noise and a beam of light hit him in the middle of his back. The spot burst in to flames and he screamed as the fire engulfed him.

“I thought you said that would take a while,” Ginger said and turned to Tony.

She was not sure what to make out of the situation, but she knew it was really strange to be talking to Iron Man.

His mask receded from his face and he gave her a look that she could only describe as ‘I’m Tony Stark”. It was kind of hot.

"Morgan, what do we do?" Ginger asked.

She stifled the urge that had welled up in her to start screaming and cry in the corner. She could see the panicked look in Morgan's eyes and the whiteness of her knuckles that gripped the sword. If Ginger couldn't keep calm, then Morgan would start freaking out.

"What does it look like outside?" Morgan asked.

"A group of those creatures appeared in the middle of the street, some scattered and others were going through some boxes that appeared with them."

Morgan frowned, "Which ones were going through boxes? The vampires or the demons?"

"The 'vampires'," he said using his mechanical fingers to make air quotes.

Morgan's eyes widened and she ran out the door. Ginger called out and chased after her.

While she had never been a runner before, now her body moved like she had been doing it all her life. She was fast and the movements were effortless.

Ginger made a mental note to worry about that later as she turned a corner to an empty alleyway. Morgan's duffle bag sat in front of her, its owner nowhere in sight.

Ginger ran up to the bag and grabbed the shoulder strap to pick it up. She stumbled, the weight of the bag too much for her to even move it an inch. Before she could even begin to wonder how Morgan had been able to pick it up, she could hear a crash and noises of a scuffle from the next street over, where the alley led to. She abandoned the bag and ran towards the noise.

She stumbled into the street and she almost ran into Morgan's back. Morgan had the sword still in her hand, and her head twitched to the side, acknowledging Ginger. Morgan tweaked her stance to protect her. There were small piles of ash scattered around the near by area and someone Ginger would loosely classify as being a man across from them.

He was tall, almost eight feet tall, and blue. Six small horns came out of his head and his was covered in a strange mix of brown leather.

"Morgan, what's going on?"

"You never watched Buffy like we told you to, did you?" she answered, not taking her eyes off the being in front of them.

His nostrils flared and he smiled. "Slayer, I can smell the humanity coming off of you like stench on a hog. You are a fitting first meal for me, before I destroy all of your race."

"You can try, but I didn't show up here in this dimension just to die before I get to do anything fun," she said. Ginger could almost hear the smirk in Morgan's voice.

He frowned and began to take large, menacing steps towards them, when Ginger heard the whirling sound of Iron Man's repulsors. Morgan shoved Ginger out of the way as Iron Man shot a beam of energy at the creature, throwing him into a the store front of a bakery.

Iron Man landed next to the girls, his feet clanking as they made contact with the sidewalk.

“You’re welcome,” he said, the mask coming back up again.

Morgan frowned at him before looking back into the broken window. “That seemed too easy. Thanos declares war on EVERYTHING, releases the First Evil, sends the Judge after us, and it doesn’t even take Iron Man’s Unibeam to take him down?”

“Maybe because it’s a different dimension? There are different rules,” Ginger reasoned.

Morgan ignored her as she picked her away around rubble and ash piles to reach the bakery.

“Is she always so negative? Obviously, Boy Blue wasn’t that big of a deal.”

"Morgan likes to think that she's always right," Ginger scratched her cheek with a gloved finger. This mask was making her face itch and the gloves weren't doing much to alleviate that. She plucked the mask off of her face and rubbed the skin. She heard the thunk of metal hitting cement and found Iron Man leaning against the side of a building and leering at her.

"So gorgeous, have a name?"

"Aren't you dating your CEO or something?" She snapped and narrowed her eyes as she tried to see into the darkness of the store. Sure he was good looking and she was jumping for joy that a guy was actually paying attention to her, but she saw The Avengers. She knew that he was shacking up with Pepper Potts.

His smirk dropped and winced, but Ginger was too distracted by a bad feeling she had to really pay too much attention to the playboy. Morgan had been in the bakery for too long and it had been too quiet for Ginger’s liking. She was trying to steel her nerves to go after her friend when a scream cut through the night and Morgan went flying through air. She crashed into a parked car.

Ginger ran to her and Iron Man’s mask snapped back onto his face. The car’s alarm blared as Ginger tried to pull her friend to her feet. Iron Man shot the car with a beam of energy and she gave him a look of shock. At least it was quiet again.

“I can pay for that.”

Before she could say something about it, the monster stomped out of the store. Morgan was pale, her skin an ashy color. As soon as she got onto her feet she stumbled.

“Come back little Slayer, I wasn’t finished with you.”

Morgan pulled herself free of her friend’s arms and ran at the monster. She drew a long knife, maybe seven inches long, from one of her suit’s hidden compartments and as soon as she got close enough, swiped at him. The Judge grunted, clutching his arm as Morgan twisted out of his reach. He pulled his hand away from the wound and was healed.

“Come now Slayer, you know that no mortal weapon can harm me,” his eyes flicked to Iron Man in his shining metal suit. “Not more than once.”

Morgan darted in and out around the monster, not letting him touch her while Iron Man flew around them, shooting beams of energy at him. Nothing they did caused any damage.

Ginger felt useless. She watched Morgan try to fight a monster and all she could do was stand on the sidelines.

The creepy statues had made Morgan a Vampire Slayer. She was stronger, faster and all around better than a normal person. Plus it looked like she had gotten the knack for swinging around blades.

But what could Ginger do? She really was just a fangirl playing dress up, but it wasn't even her fandom. The statues had called her the Mutant, but she had never been particularly interested in superheroes

Finally, where was Sophie? She could only assume that her friend had been made into an angel, but how was that any help if she wasn’t there?

She started to get angry. They had made her useless. She couldn't do anything, but watch her friend fight and die, because nothing Morgan or Tony were doing was making any effect on the monster.

Ginger’s hands started to itch, almost imperceptibly at first, but it built. When the judge smacked Iron Man out of the air, they began to burn. She looked down at her reddened palms and was scared.

What was happening to her?

Her head jerked up at Morgan’s scream and saw the monster holding her by the throat. Her body jerked back and forth, her face turning red. The rest happened too fast happened for them keep up with.

There was suddenly an explosion and a bright white light. The bulbs in the streets lights above them shattered, showering them with sparks and bits of glass.

When the dust settled, the Judge was still standing in his same position, but Morgan was laying unconscious further down the street. Sophie stood between the two of them. Her trench coat flapped dramatically in the recently appeared wind, the grand black shadow of her wings behind her. She had a short, white, faintly glowing sword in her hand.

Ginger ran over to Morgan’s prone form while the demon was distracted. She flipped over her friend. Her face was cold and ashen. Panic beat a frantic tattoo in Ginger’s chest until she felt a faint pulse at Morgan’s throat. Ginger pulled her upper body onto her lap, petting her bangs that had gotten free from the hood. She whispered Morgan’s name over and over again.

The Judge laughed. “You all are children to dare stand against me. Lost broken girls with no one left to protect them. Nothing you can do will work against me. I am the Judge. I will feast on your humanity until the bring this world down in a cold dark wave because no weapon know to man can defeat me.”

As he talked, Sophie walked to him, calm as ever, one foot in front of the other as if she was only going to get something to drink.

The Judge was so caught up in his boasting that he didn’t bother to stop Sophie as she came to him. He laughed as she pulled her arm with the sword back and didn’t even bother to try to block her when she stuck it into his side. It was then that his body began to crackle and a bright white light came from the sword.

“I’m an Angel of the Lord, bitch,” Sophie hissed and pulled her knife out of him.

The Judge fell to his knees and screamed as his body exploded. All that was left was a piled of ash. Sophie waved her hand and the ash disappeared.

  
Iron Man pushed himself to his feet from his spot on the concrete and lifted his mask.

“Holy fuck.”

Sophie smirked before turning to Ginger and walking towards her. Ginger looked up at her, tears in her eyes as she clutched Morgan. She had already lost her brother and now she would loose her stupid, reckless friend? When Sophie reached them she kneeled in front of them.

“Let the shield down Ginger, or else I can’t help her,” Sophie said softly.

It was then that Ginger noticed the golden haze around her, almost like a glittering dome surrounding them. She stared at it and began to panic.

  
How had she managed to do that?

They more she thought about it, the thicker the glitter became. She swallowed harshly and forced herself to calm down until the shield disappeared. Sophie smiled at her before leaning over Morgan and pressing two fingers to her forehead.

“What, are you going to give her a forehead massage?” Iron Man was standing over them, and Ginger had no idea how that had happened. She never even heard him walk up.

Before Ginger could shush him, Morgan’s eyes snapped open and she groaned.

“That fucking hurt! What took you so long Assbutt?? She snapped.

Sophie sniffed indignantly, “I ended up in the Indian Ocean.”

“Oh, that’s a likely excuse. Sorry guys, I’m playing with the mermaids and sea horses. You guys can deal with the big bad monster guy and I’ll be there eventually. Did at least punch Aquaman in the face?” Morgan said as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I know that you know that Aquaman is DC.  Obviously you've lost some brain cells while you were out," Sophie said and flicked her forehead. 

"Being in the JLA makes him even suckier.  Just because he can summon the fucking Kraken now..."

Ginger wiped at her eyes, streaking her gloves with much more mascara than she remembers putting on that morning.

“I’m hungry guys,” she interjected as the two snipped at each other.

If she left  them alone, they would go into a never ending conversation about superheroes that would inevitably end with them agreeing that Batman was the only good superhero in the DC universe. 

Besides, Iron Man was staring at them.  Ginger had a sneaking suspision that if he found out too much about the things that did not apply to his universe or that would happen in his future bad things would happen.   There was a time line they had to worry about. 

They stop their bickering to stare at her.

“Well then Mr. Stark, how do we get to your tower?” Sophie asked.

“What do you mean my tower?” he asked turning to glare at the group of them. “You’re Hammer spies aren’t you? You've come to steal my stuff.”

“Come on Stark, I almost died trying to save your sorry, metal ass. Do you think Justin Hammer really pays that much?”

"He is also in jail.  Thanks to you," Sophie said.

He stared at them. “Maybe that’s what you guys want me to think and this was all a set up.”

Morgan rolled her eyes. “Just lead the way, I’ll make tacos.”


	2. Everyone Gets Kidnapped or Morgan Kind of is Batman

Tony Stark sat in his workroom staring at the three dimentional hologram of a multi-chambered bullet.  He had created a UV gel that would burn a vampire like the sun. He knew that holy water and salt had to somehow had to be incorporated into it as well. Morgan had requested bullets that would do damage to both vampires and demons.

 Ideally it would explode on contact, letting all three components combine in the blood stream. On a whim he chose silver as the metal type of the bullet, and compressed all the images together until it was one sleek diagram. Who knew if Morgan would have to fight a werewolf?

Tony winced at how ridiculous the thought of fighting a werewolf sounded.

“JARVIS, run diagnostics on this and run the percentages of something getting stuck or the chambers not opening properly,” he ordered the resident AI.

“Of course Sir.”

He stared at the numbers that flashed in front of him and continued to ignore the watch on the counter. That was how Ginger found him a few minutes later.

She sauntered into his lab in a pencil shirt, button up top, and towering heels, a tablet in her hands.

“JARVIS, you’re supposed to warn me when people come in here so I can tell them not to come in,” he said.

“My apologies sir. Miss Snappes is here to see you,” the AI responded.

“How are you doing Cookie?”

Ginger rolled her eyes. “Mr. Stark I have to go over this week’s appointments with you.”

The girls were in his life because when they had gotten back to his tower after their fight with the Judge, Morgan had made probably the best fried potato tacos ever.  The three girls basically talked their way into his life. Morgan had to stay because she always was cooking or baking. He had blinked once after dinner and all of a sudden there were fresh baked cookies in front of him. JARVIS told him that she had made them while she had been cooking, but Tony didn’t believe him.  Sophie ended up drinking all of his alcohol and some how managed to convince him that Ginger would make a great Personal Assistant. How that had happened, he had no idea, but he was probably pretty drunk by then too.

And really Ginger was not a bad Personal Assistant per say. She still managed to convince him to sign the papers that needed to be signed and made sure he went to his last board meeting, on time no less. She had even apologized for the comment she had snapped at him about Pepper.

He just didn’t like Ginger. As childish as it sounded, she was just mean.

True, she probably didn’t know how deep her comment about Pepper had cut him, but if Tony wanted to stew about it, he would. Not many people knew that after Killian had kidnapped Pepper and injected her with Extremis, she had broken up with him. Their relationship had already been strained after she had watched him fly the nuke into the portal during the battle with the Chitauri. The fact that she was no longer _normal_ ripped her from him. 

She was still his CEO and  his friend, but she couldn’t really be in the same room comfortably with him after that.

He just did not want to like Ginger.

She cleared her throat and he looked at her for a moment before turning back to his blueprints.

“Captain Rogers called and said that he should be arriving early this evening. I told Morgan to expect company for dinner, just didn’t tell her whom.”

Tony got distracted from his work for a moment, excited. “Please tell me she hates ol’ Capsicle and will punch him for his old fashioned ways.”

“The complete opposite actually. If we leave them alone she’d probably rip his shirt off with her teeth,” Ginger snorted. “I just want to see her swoon.”

Tony pouted. The Blonde Wonder would probably get lucky just by walking in the room, meanwhile he was getting nowhere with anyone.

“When’s Bruce supposed to get here?” he asked. If nothing else his Science Bro would be enough of a distraction from everyone else.

“Three days,” she answered. “He has to take a bus, then a boat, then finally a the plane to get him back here.”

Tony pouted deepened. He would have to deal with Captain Perfect all by himself, which probably meant deal with his girls fawning all over his rippling biceps and baby blues.

They really were HIS girls. Who had saved whom that first night was still up for debate. Tony still believed that it had been his repulsor blasts that had weakened the monster enough for Sophie to kill him.

He had taken them in and had been sweet talked into letting them stay. They were HIS friends, not anyone else's.

Over the past few days they had all bonded. It didn't matter if he stumbled out of his lab at three in the morning; Morgan was always ready to make him a sandwich. No matter how snarky he got with Ginger, she would always smile at him before flicking him in the ear and making him do something semi responsible. On the few occasions he had managed to sneak away and hide, stewing about the battle for New York and his entire time with Killian, Sophie would always find him. She'd sit there quietly with him, not saying anything. She was just careful to not leave him alone.

Now the Captain was showing up and soon the other Avengers would follow. Truthfully, Bruce was his favorite, and Thor seemed like he would be a good time. He was kind of indifferent on Barton, and he didn't trust Natasha, Natalie, Romanoff, or whatever her name was. Captain Rogers was just boring.

But if his girls were right and the bat shit insane Avatar of Death was coming to destroy them all, the Avengers needed to assemble.

Getting in touch with Bruce and the American Pie had been easy, they were actually really bad at trying to avoid communication. SHIELD had refused to give him any information on Barton and Romanoff's locations, saying that they were on a mission and would contact him when they were able to. He had JARVIS hacking into SHIELD's mainframe to find out where they were. Thor was on a completely different planet, making it hard to get in touch with him. Sophie had just said that she would take care of it, and did not talk about it ever again.

Ginger cleared her throat, jolting him out of his musing. Somehow she had managed to get him to sign a stack of papers for Stark Enterprises while he was preoccupied.

"Why is he coming to stay here? I never approved the security clearance," he grumbled.

Ginger sighed. "Where did you expect him to stay? You were the one that sent out the call to everyone. You know, Avengers Assemble!"

"He can stay on the SHIELD Helicarrier," he said, turning back to his work. "And I was drunk."

"It looks like you have a room specially designed for him.  One for each of the Avengers, actually," she pointed out.

"No, they're my sex rooms. Sometimes the ladies like to role play," he said over his shoulder, his usual bad sex joke out before he could stop himself.

His eyes were deliberately avoiding his PA, so that her smirk went unnoticed. She leaned forward, her breasts swelled against his back.

"Would it make you feel better if we broke in his room before he got here?" she whispered huskily in his ear.

She wasn't able to see his eye widen from her angle, but she did notice his fist clench.

‘Was she being serious?’ he wondered.

"Completely serious," she said and licked the curve of his ear.

He felt a jolt straight from his ear to his groin.

‘Crap was he thinking aloud again?’

"Yeah you are."

He turned to her, her face so close that he could see every freckle sprinkled across her nose. She winked, sauntering out of room and into the elevator. He stared at the door for nearly three minutes, his genius brain still trying to understand what had just happened.

"JARVIS, did she really just ask me to have sex with her in Captain America's room?" he asked, still staring at the door.

"Yes Sir."

"And where is Ginger now?"

"She just opened the door to Captain Roger's suite."

He jumped from the chair and all but ran to the elevator. By the time he finally reached the correct floor, he was cursing about how slow the elevator was. As he stepped off the elevator, Tony was glad that there wasn't anyone else on the floor. He really didn't want to have to explain why he was walking into Captain America's room with a hard on.

He pushed open the door to find Ginger directly across from him, sitting on the edge of the vintage desk he had managed to find. Her hair was loose, brushing the tops of her shoulders and her shirt was unbuttoned. Her legs were crossed at the knee, showing off the back of her thighs and the tops of her stockings.

"As a good host Mr. Stark, you need to make sure that this desk will stand up to a super soldier," she said very seriously, trying not to grin with the cheesy lines she was giving him.

He crossed the room in large strides and spread her legs apart so that he was pressed entirely against her. He deftly popped open the last few buttons keeping her shirt closed.

"Then we'd better make sure to give it all we got, though I doubt that the Capsicle will be using this the same way we will." He said this as his hand slid up her thigh, hiking the skirt up to her hips and running a finger over the lace tops of her stockings.

Whatever smart retort she had for him died on her lips as he slid a hand into the cup of her bra while the dove other under the edge of her panties. She gasped as he pinched her nipple between his fingers and squeezed her ass, pressing her wet warmth against his hardness. His mouth hovered over hers and she waited, letting him decide. He ducked his head and bit into her throat, sucking on the bite.

Ginger moaned and dug her nails into his back, pawing at his oil stained shirt. He let go of her while he pulled his shirt over his head and she shimmied out of her top.

It was then that he noticed the five-pointed star encircled in flames tattooed on her ribs. He slid a finger against it, following the lines.

"It keeps me from getting possessed by a demon," she explained.

"When did you get it?" he asked. He felt like he would have noticed if his PA had gone out to secretly get a tattoo.

She shrugged. "It was there when we got here. Morgan has one too."

"And did you guys stand around shirtless comparing tattoos when you found them?" he asked grinning.

"More like completely topless," she said, and shrugged out of her bra. She leaned back on her hands and gave him a look. "Do you really want to talk about that though?"

He kind of did, but instead grabbed her hips and thrust against her, his denim rubbing against her lace, the zipper digging into his erection. She cried out as he grabbed hold of her breasts, playing with them.

Ginger reached between them, her fingers fumbling as she tried to open his pants. Once she managed to undo them, he kicked them off and rubbed his hand against the soaking wet lacy between her legs. He slid a finger under the fabric and pulled, tearing it apart.

  
"Hey, I liked those!" she protested.

"Shut up," he whispered, his lips a hair's breath against hers before kissing the mark he had left on her neck.

He slid a single digit into her core. She was wet and tight, squeezing his finger.

"More," she gasped into his ear as she bit into the lobe.

Tony groaned and slid another finger into her, moving them in and out of her. All too soon, she was massaging his erection and begging for even more.

He groaned. He didn't have any condoms on him.

Being the completely awesome person she was, and knowing what he was thinking, she pulled a little foil wrapped package out of thin air.

She ripped it open with her teeth, and really he loved it when a girl did that. It was just hot.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

He really needed to stop thinking aloud.

He shoved his boxers down to his ankles and Ginger stroked his hardness. He shuttered as she rolled the little latex glove over him.

Tony grabbed hold of his erection and rubbed the head against Ginger's entrance before sliding into her in one smooth motion. She cried out, her hands grasping the edge of the desk, her knuckles going white. He pulled him self out and pushed back in over and over again. Ginger arched her back, her head falling backwards. He pinned her hands to the desk as he pistoned in and out of her. Her skirt had bunched up around her waist as she wrapped her legs around him.

It continued on that way for such a time that they lost track, their groans and the slapping of skin against skin the only sounds in the room. That is until Ginger cried out, her body jerking against his.

She squeezed him tight as she shivered around him, collapsing back onto the desk. He pumped into her twice more before forcing him as deep into her as possible and exploding with a strangled groan.

He fell on top of her, his forehead pressed against her shoulder and as soon as the endorphins began to fade away, he felt regret.

Tony Stark just had sex with another PA, and a semi decent one at that. Now she was going to be in love with him and mess up his life. He slid onto the floor bonelessly, needing to get away from her.

He opened his mouth to begin his usual after sex, ‘this was nice and all’ talk when Ginger stood from the desk, wobbling a little on her heels.

"That was nice, we'll have to do it again later," she said and straightened out her skirt.

He snapped his mouth shut as she wiggled into her bra.

His PA really was a mind reader.

"I'm not a mind reader, I just don't want to be tied down right now," she said and paused. "Though next time, I might tie you down."

Before he could make a witty remark JARVIS's voice came from the hidden speakers in the ceiling.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is here."

Any last bit of endorphins he had faded away. Ginger tossed his clothes at him.

"Can you send him to the kitchen JARVIS?"

Tony pulled on his pants and stretched his shirt over his head, the dark fabric covering the glow of his arc reactor. It occurred to him then that Ginger did not even seem to notice it. His usual one-night stands would always giggle and brazenly touch it. Pepper had always been a little creeped out by it, but that was probably because he had made her change it for him. She had not looked at him like he was any different from anyone else.

  
He was not sure how he felt about that.

  
"Come on, I want to see Morgan spaz out when Captain America walks into her kitchen," she said as she finished buttoning up her shirt. "It's going to be hilarious."

 

 

Morgan stood over the stove, stirring her béchamel sauce. There were noodles draining in the sink and bacon crisping in the oven. She was so caught up with her stirring that when she heard footsteps come into the kitchen she did not even bother to look up.

"Get me the cheese and tomatoes from the fridge," she ordered and grated some nutmeg into the pot.

She heard the footsteps move across the tile and the fridge door open. When the door closed, she heard the footsteps come closer and the ingredients appear at her elbow. She placed them both on the counter next to her and sprinkled a handful of cheese into the sauce.

"Thank you," she said and stirred it with her wooden spoon.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Morgan froze as she processed that. It was a man's voice, that was not Tony's and there was only one person she knew of that would call her ma'am. She stirred the sauce once more and then slowly wiped her hands on her apron. She carefully turned to confirm her suspicions and then had to tamper onto the swooning and screaming before she passed out.

Morgan tried to tone down the obvious ogling as much as possible. She took in his bright blue eyes, broad shoulders, and snug shirts. He was so tall. She adored tall men, considering that in heels, she was over six feet tall.

"Captain Rogers I presume?" she asked and stuck her hand out to shake his.

"Yes ma'am," he answered and grasped her hand.

Morgan almost blacked out from delight.

"Hi, I'm Morgan Palomar, the Vampire Slayer. Have a seat. Are you thirsty?" she said, her voice not at all wavering.

If he was at all shocked at her flippant declaration he didn't show it. He did sit down though. "I would love a Coke."

"Good man," she said and mixed in another handful of cheese into her sauce before going to get him a soda from the fridge. She placed it in front of him and went back to her pot on the stove. "When did you get here?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Mr. Stark's umm... JARVIS told me that he would meet me in the kitchen and led me here," he explained and took a sip of his drink.

Morgan's eyes narrowed as she wondered if it really was their benefactor who had sent him into her kitchen. Before she could say anything, Ginger and Tony walked into the kitchen.

Morgan glared at them, noticing their mused clothing and Ginger's slightly smeared make up. Ginger straightened her collar, flashing a huge purple hickey starting to bloom.

Morgan winked at the very same Steve Rogers that she was obsessed with before turning to the room's two newest occupants.

"Where have you two been? Just because I cook for you Stark, doesn't mean I baby-sit too. I'm not here to distract the visitors so that you two can get your jollies," she huffed at them while tossing the last bit of cheese into the pot.

"Is that why I've been waiting Mr. Stark? You called me to hurry back. It's an Avengers emergency, you said," Steve chimed in, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Tony just stared at the two of them in shock. All of a sudden Morgan started to giggle and Steve cracked a small smile. It took all of her self-control not to swoon.

"Oh, you two are mean!" Ginger blushed prettily.

"Bitch," Morgan said with a smile.

"Jerk," Ginger snaps back. "Wait, why am I Sam?" She asked, wondering how they had starting referencing their favorite show and how she had ended up as the younger brother.

"Between the two of us, you're the one most likely to get seduced by a demon then accidentally bringing about the apocalypse," Morgan said and poured the noodles and sauce into a baking dish.

Ginger blinked and paused. "You're right," she agreed with a shrug, not even trying to fight the assesment.

"And your hair sucks, just like Sam's," Morgan added and began to chop up the tomatoes.

Ginger sputtered indignantly as Morgan ignored her to finishing mixing everything in the casserole dish. Steve stared at the two of them, very confused as to what was going on. He was only aware of a catastrophic emergency, but he was amazed at how flippant these two girls were being. Tony, on the other hand, was completely used to their random arguments and went about making himself a cup of coffee.

Morgan always had some freshly brewed. That alone marked her as his favorite. Until, Ginger seduced him in the Cap's bedroom.

He opened his mouth to start harassing Steve when Morgan slammed the oven closed.

"Okay, someone take that out in half an hour," she ordered and pulled her apron off.

"You take it out in half an hour. That's what I pay you for," he shot at her.

  
Morgan rolled her eyes and continued on like if she hadn't heard him. "I'm going on patrol, probably just around the park. If you guys burn it, you're on your own for dinner and breakfast. I made a salad and some lemonade too, they're in the fridge."

"Have fun! Don't get eaten by any vampires!" Ginger said.

Morgan dumped her apron on Tony's head as she walked by. "Save me a corner piece," she ordered. "Captain it was nice to meet you, hope you enjoy dinner."

She breezed out the door before he could thank her.

 

 

When Morgan walked back into the lobby four and a half hours later, her sword slung over her shoulder, she didn't notice that anything was wrong. As soon as she stepped into the waiting elevator, the rotten smell of sulfur burned her nostrils.

"JARVIS, did anything happen while I was gone?" she asked the ceiling, her stomach knotted up in worry and revulsion.

"There was a security breach on the seventeenth floor. Sir, Miss Snappes, and Captain Rogers are all gone," the mechanical voice somehow sounding worried.

Morgan tensed. "What happened?"

"Mr. Stark was compromised, he knocked out the other two and took them away," he explained. "There was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean, Tony compromised, JARVIS?" she asked, fear digging its claws into her spine.

"I believe you would call it demon possession. Black smoke came in from the vents and over took him. His eyes became black and he would not respond to any of my inquiries about his wellbeing."

The elevator doors opened and Morgan stepped into the untouched living room.

"Do you know where he took them?" she asked as she hurried to her room, dropping the sword and her jacket on the table.

Demons were not her forte, but since Sophie had conveniently disappeared that morning, doing only what she knew that angels did, Morgan was going to have to figure out a way to save them. She was going to need to change

"Sir's and Miss Snappes' trackers show them both in a warehouse on 8th Street. I can only assume Captain Rogers is with them."

Morgan pulled off her clothes in a hurry, letting them fall where they may, not entirely surprised that Tony had trackers. She pulled on the spandex like bodysuit that she had first arrived her in and squirmed as she dug her hands into the sleeves.

"JARVIS, what happened to all the demon protection we had set up?" she asked, thinking about the infinite number of salt lines that they had drawn and the devil traps that they had carved into the floor.

"It would seem that a window in the lab was left empty."

Morgan zipped her boots on. She was going to punch Tony square in the gut, but first she had to save his sorry ass.

She grabbed everything she could think that would be useful, lots of holy water, multiple knives, and the shotgun with rock salt shells that she had hidden under her bed. On her way back to the elevator, she stopped.

"JARVIS, where is Steve's shield?" she asked.

"In the kitchen. Sir had corned him there."

Morgan side tracked to grab the patriotic piece of metal and had to repress an undignified squeal. She went down to the labs and grabbed the tracking bracelets for Tony's Iron Man suit.

"JARVIS, are you hooked up to any of the cars?" she asked as she stared at all of Tony Stark's fancy automobiles.

"Every one of them."

"Good," she said and carefully placed everything she was carrying into a cherry red Mazarati. "You can be the navigator."

As she zoomed out of the tower, she did her best to pretend that she did not love the car and the fact that she was going to save Iron Man and Captain America.

 

 

Morgan stood in the alley off to the side of the warehouse that she had followed the tracking devices to.  She felt a bit ridiculous, somewhat terrified, and completely awesome.

"Sophie, if you can hear me I could totally use some back up. Whenever you have a chance," she whispered as she stared up at the side of the building.

Of course all of the doors were locked. It would have been too easy if that had been the case.

She did notice an open window, which was kind of ironic. She took a few steps back until she was braced against the opposite wall and pausing to wonder if her idea would work then suddenly running towards the side of the building and lept. She pushed herself off the wall hard and propelled back to the other side, jumping back and forth against the walls, slowly going higher until her hands grasped the open window. Morgan dangled there for a moment, shocked that it had actually worked before pulling herself up to peek through the window.

Peering, she looked down a dark, empty hallway. The only light came from the cracks under doors and a single open door. There was a voice coming from it, but Morgan could not quite understand.

She dropped into the hall, staying relatively quiet, of which she was infinitely proud. She snuck down to the door, her back against the wall, listening in.

"You know Steven, it's the big guys that are always the first to break. They always scream from deep in here, bellowing." Morgan could hear Tony's voice, drifting out to the hall, but it sounded somehow off.

"Come on Tony, don't do this. You have to fight him."

There was a sick sort of giggle. "Oh, Anthony can't fight me. He's still here, seeing everything, but he can't do anything. Will you scream my name when I cut you open? Say it for me right now Precious. Say Alastair for me and I'll make it quick for you. Though, I wonder if your serum will just heal you up fast enough."

Her stomach dropped. How was she supposed to fight Alastair? After they had fought the Judge, the girls had wondered who else they might run into. Alastair had been among the surprising many they had really hoped to avoid.  Really the villians they wanted to meet were far and few between.

She really need Sophie, but if Alastair had possessed Tony so easily and was about to carve into Captain America, she needed to do something right then.

Well fuck.

She stepped into the open doorway. "Well Alastair, what is it with you and torturing the pretty blonde boys? You really are a friend of the fangirls, aren't you? Making us want to hug and take care of them."

Tony was standing over a restained and shirtless Steve Rogers. Morgan would felt her heart race, but then noticed the fading yellow bruises littering his skin. There was a rack of rusted instruments against a wall.

Alastair spun towards her, a gleaming knife in his hands.

"Slayer! It's lovely to finally get to meet you. I had the pleasure of getting to know your little friend earlier," he said. "Why don't you have a seat and I get to you in a minute." he waved his hand and Morgan felt a strong wind push her, but she managed to hold her ground. He frowned at her.

Morgan felt a rush of relief go through her, at least this wasn't completely hopeless. Plus, she still had one more trick up her sleeve.

"What? Didn't you see the episode where they explain where the Slayer powers come from?" she asked, taunting him.  “Though I did watch the episode where Sam killed you.”

"The Dark One brought me back. He felt my talents would be of use. Now it looks like I'm going to have to make you sit, not that I mind. I do love getting my hands dirty," he said and started walking towards her.

As soon as his knife was out of danger of Steve, Morgan opened her mouth.

  
"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica," she began, suddenly thankful that Sophie was paranoid enough to make her memorize the exorcism ritual spell.

He laughed. "Not bad Slayer. Next time though, you wouldn't as lucky."

"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolic adjuramus te," she finished.

Alastair threw Tony’s head back and the trademark black smoke that Morgan knew was a demon spewed from his mouth and floated out the door. Tony bonelessly dropped to the floor as she ran to him, checking to make sure he was still breathing before moving on to the tied up Captain. She grabbed onto the restraints keeping him down and pulled, a bit surprised that she was actually able to tear them apart.

"Wow, uh good job," he gasped before rolling off the table, stumbling to his feet.

"Captain, you ain't seen nothing yet," she said with a wink and wiggled his shield off her shoulders. "Thought you might want this."

He took it, feeling more comfortable with what really amounted to his own arm. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt would you?" he asked, looking very awkward.

Morgan tilted her head down, pretending to look for something in her pockets so that he wouldn't see her smirk.

"Nope, sorry."

Tony groaned from the ground and looked at them. "Ginger wasn't kidding about your teeth."

Morgan turned to him, her eyebrow quirked up in question as pulled him to his feet. They needed to get going and find Ginger.

"Do you know where they took her?" she asked and handed him his bracelets.

"Probably down to the main room, don't know for sure though."

"Did you kill the monster?" Steve asked.

"Demon," she corrected. "I don't really have anything that could kill it. I just managed to temporarily send him back to hell. It wouldn't last long though, so we'd better hurry up before he gets back and warns whoever else is here." She handed Tony the sawed off shotgun at her hip and walked out of the room, not waiting for them to catch up.

Alastair had said that he had some fun with Ginger, hopefully no one else had gotten to her since then. Morgan needed to find her before it was too late.

"Couldn't the demon have possessed Miss Snappes too?" Steve asked as they followed Morgan.

Tony shook his head. "She is protected by an anti-possession tattoo, very tastefully done," he said, pointing to his own ribs.

Morgan glared at them over her shoulder and shushed them.

The hallway eventually opened to a metal catwalk that led them to a large warehouse. Various vampires and blacked eyed demons milled around the room. On a small makeshift stage, Ginger sat protected by the glittering golden dome she could manifest. Standing just outside her protection was a pair of demons standing guard. In the middle of the room stood two men with blacked out eyes that Morgan immediately recognized.

She pulled a couple wooden stakes out and silently handed them to the two men behind her.

"Wait here," she ordered and unsheathed her sword as she crept to the edge.

Morgan leapt off the metal and on to the concrete, her sword loping off the nearest vampire's head. Everything stopped as she knelt on the floor.

"Now Alastair, what fun is it if you warn Crowley that I'm here?" she asked.

The King of Hell frowned at her and motioned the rest of the vampires forward. They rushed at her and she moved.

When she had first appeared in this crazy new word, terror had gripped Morgan so that only her demented sense of self preservation had saved her that first night. Now, she moved like any Slayer before her would have.

She twisted and danced around them, swinging the sword and smiling as a few exploded into dust. Eventually one got in close and knocked the sword out of her hands. Morgan's fists came up and she punched him, knocking him far enough away that she was able to pull a stake out.

Her Slayer Sense, if you could call it that, made her kick backwards and her foot came in contact with bone before it crumpled underneath her. The vampire cried out in pain.

Morgan continued to move, shoving the stake into vampiric chest after chest until all that was left where small piles of dust.

"Really? A bunch of vampires against a Vampire Slayer? I'm a little disappointed in your plan here Crowley," she said. "I would have expected something a bit grander from you..."

Before she could continue she could hear a scuffle behind her. Tony and Steve were dragged into her view with knives at their throats by a pair of demons.

Tony gave her a "well what was I supposed to do”? Look and Steve looked pale. A third demon came in holding the shield.

"You were saying?" he asked in that Scottish voice of his that was oh so smug.

Morgan felt something pointed and hard at her back. "Drop it," a woman's voice ordered.

Morgan dropped the stake she was holding and put her hands up in view. She slowly turned her head, and then her jaw dropped.

"Well just everyone's coming back from the dead aren't they? I know Dean killed your slutty ass."

Ruby pulled out the bottles of holy water that Morgan had tucked into her belt and smashed them into the floor.

"The Dark One felt that I would be an asset to him," she said with a grin.

"How special you are is really up for debate.  Ooooooh my, you're the strongest of all the demons because you survived them all coming after you.  But guess what, you had the Winchesters protecting you and Dean still stabbed you in the chest with your own damn knife." Morgan said.

Ruby didn't reply, just smashed the hilt of her knife into Morgan's kidney. She fell onto all fours with a grunt. Ginger screamed her name and her dome flickered for a moment. Tony struggled against the demon that was holding him. Morgan's eyes stayed on Crowley's face and for a second she saw a flicker of petulance cross his face.

"Because of me, both of you are here. Once we kill you and the little mutant, there wouldn't be much your angel can do to stop us," she said and pulled Morgan to her feet.

"Ruby, you talk too much," Crowley said and crossed his arms over his chest. Morgan saw something very familiar glimmer at his waist that sparked an idea. "Don't give away our plan, that's when things always go wrong."

"Yes my King," she sneered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

He scowled at her.  It didn't sound like she was being the best subject.

"So that's it? You're just going to kill us? That's so boring," Morgan said.

He smirked, "Sorry to disappoint love, deals to make, souls to take."

"Well what about me? I have a deal for you," Morgan said.

Ginger stared at her and shook her head vehemently. If Ginger was Sam, then Morgan had to be Dean with his knack of making stupid deals with demons.

"You want to make a deal?" Alastair said with a laugh. "What could you possibly have to bargain with?"

"I wasn't talking to you," she snapped. "I was talking to your King.  Maybe you should remember that you're just the pet torturer buddy."

Crowley looked at her with interest. "And that would be?"

"Our freedom," she said, indicating herself, Ginger and the two men, "says I can kill Ruby. Think of it as more of a bet."

Ruby laughed. "Your memorized exorcism wouldn't kill me."

"And if you lose?"

"Then you kill us all and have four better than average meat suits at your disposal," Morgan said with a shrug, like she didn't particularly care about the outcome. 

He stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on in her head before smiling. "You have yourself a deal," he said and disappeared, only to reappear before her. "I assume you know the drill?"

Morgan blinked and nodded. Oh yeah, she'd have to kiss the King of Hell. Thats what happened when you made a deal with a crossroads demon.  At least he didn't swing her way.  He pressed his lips against hers. He tasted of ash. She reached her hand into his jacket and pulled the knife out of his belt, ready for him to try to stop her. But he never did. She had suspected that he was still upset that Thanos had brought Ruby back. That was why she had played it up so much.

As soon as he was pulling away, Morgan was already in motion, spinning around and knocking Ruby's knife out of her hands. Morgan swung the demon-killing knife at Ruby and she jumped backwards. They grappled with each other, Morgan trying to sink the blade into the demon, Ruby trying to take the knife away. Ruby was strong, stronger than a normal person, but then so was Morgan.

Thunder rumbled outside and a bolt of lightning shot passed a window. The light bulbs in the room began to explode. Ruby faltered, knowing of at least one being who was usually preluded with those sounds and Morgan sunk the knife deep into Ruby's chest.

The demon froze and sparks flickered from the wound before she fell over dead, the whole thing quite underwhelming compared to the show.

A lightning bolt shot through a window and the God of Thunder appeared on the scorch marks left behind. The building's front doors flew open and their Angel of the Lord stood there.

The demons disappeared, leaving only Ruby's body sprawled on the floor next to Crowley.

The King of Hell applauded. "Not bad Sweet Cheeks almost had me twisted around your little finger. If you ever want a change in business, give me a call. I'll come back for that knife later," he said and winked before disappearing.

Morgan's knees only wobbled a little as she walked straight for Ginger, only stopping long enough for her shield to drop.

"Oh holy crap," she said and dropped next to her, the knife still tight in her grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know better then trying to one up Crowley," Ginger all but screamed.

"But it worked," Morgan pointed out. "Besides, that's how it works. You get kidnapped, I do stupid shit to save you, and Sophie fixes everything at the end."

Ginger threw her arms around her friend. "Don't you ever do that again!" she ordered.

Sophie kneeled next to them, humming as she touched their bruises and aches, warm healing them.

"Captain, while I understand that it would please the ladies, why did you go into battle without your chest piece on?"


	3. Sophie vs Thor or Odin is a Jerk

When Sophie suddenly woke up in this new world, she was not confused in the slightest. She knew what she was supposed to do and where she was supposed to go.

Well actually, when she first woke up she was at the bottom of the Indian Ocean staring down an octopus. But all it took was a thought then she disappeared from the watery depths and had reappeared in an empty warehouse.

Sophie knew everything.

And really was not an exaggeration. She could hear a constant buzzing at the back of her head. Somehow she knew that it was thoughts, hopes and prayers. And these were coming from everyone. Meaning these were coming from every human being on Earth.

All she had to do was close her eyes and concentrate on one thing. Suddenly, every bit of relevant knowledge that had ever existed would pop into her head.

At that moment at the bottom of the sea, that had saved her ass.

Now, almost three days later, she had no fucking clue as to what she should do next.

After they had survived the attack and Tony had declared that the Avengers needed to be brought together, she had confidently said she could bring them Thor. Easier said than done.

Truthfully, the only reason that she had opened her mouth to volunteer in the first place was that Thor was her favorite.

When the creepy statues had started talking about Thanos, her mind was filled immediately with images of the Asgardian god. The things that she would do to him were rather inappropriate, especially for an Angel.

But now was not the time for these delicious thoughts. What she needed to figure out HOW she would get him in the first place.

No one on Earth knew how to get to Asgard. Sure there were some scientific theories floating around in her head, but none of them were quite right.

She stood on the roof of Stark Tower staring up at the sky. Sophie was always there, her head turned up, a frozen image. How could she get up there?

She knew that Thor would be necessary in the upcoming battles that they would have to face. How was she supposed to keep Morgan and Ginger safe if the Avengers were not all together?

She had already spent all morning screaming up at Heimdall, asking him to let her walk across the Rainbow Bridge, but nothing had happened. Not even a flicker in the sky as an acknowledgement. It was starting to piss her off.

The Bridge's Guardian would know who she was and what she wanted. She was fuming, who was he to decide that she was not worthy of their attention? Thor had put the Earth under his protection; he needed to know what was going to happen.

Sophie was so caught up in her silent and unmoving musing, that if she had been any one else, she probably would not have noticed as the door into the building swung open, letting Morgan and Ginger out.

"You can't just tell me to expect company for dinner and not tell me WHO is coming! How am I supposed to know what to make? What if they have dietary restrictions or just don't like something?" Morgan whined.

"What ever you make will be fine, just make plenty," Ginger said with a wave of her hand and poked at something on the screen of her tablet.

Sophie smirked when she found out that Steve Rogers was going to be arriving in that afternoon. Morgan was going to freak out when he walked into her kitchen.

"I can't make just any thing!" she wailed, flailing her arms around dramatically, sounding too much like one of those “top chefs” on the cooking shows she loved to watch. "I'm making a first impression on whoever it is."

Ginger snorted.

"What would you make if Bruce were to show up?" Sophie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ratatouille. Is it Dr. Banner?" she asked clasping her hands together girlishly.

"No."

Ginger sighed. "Just make some Mac and cheese," she ordered. Before Morgan could protest, Ginger had already turned to Sophie. "What are you always doing out here all the time anyways? Can't you do your weird Angel stuff inside?"

Sophie stared up at the sky, watching a cloud shaped strangely like a pumpkin float by.

"I cannot figure out how to get in contact with Thor," she eventually answered.

"Oh," Ginger responded and blinked. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Even if you don't, he's bound to show up at the last possible moment to save the day."

"Have you tried flying there?" Morgan piped up.

Ginger turned to glare at her, "of course she's tried flying, that was probably the first thing she did."

That was the one thing she had not thought of.

"Actually I have not tried it," she answered, peering off the edge of the building.

She had not attempted to fly yet, but that was something she should do right? Before either of the girls could interfere she walked off the edge of the building. Automatically the huge wings, always kept invisible to the human eye, spread out and flapped.

To Morgan and Ginger, she simply melted into the sky, the wings propelling her so much faster than the human eye could perceive. She moved through the air and into the sky, rushing past into space. She moved past stars and planets until she found the shattered remains of a bridge made from a single rainbow.

She padded along the silent path, what felt like a lifetime. But then what was a human lifetime compared to a being like her?

Eventually she began to hear the imperceptible sounds. She heard a horse's hooves, then the rustle of a breeze. Sophie continued to walk the bridge until she eventually reached a huge walled in city.

The walls looked impenetrable.

She closed her eyes and tried to “blink in”, as she had taken to calling it. Teleporting sounded too cliché and science fiction to her. The less science like something sounded, the more it annoyed Tony.

The only way through the fortress-like walls at the end of the rainbow path, into a relatively small arch. So Sophie kept walking, since that was all she really could do.

She arrived at the arch and, without any hesitation, boldly walked in.

She had no idea what or who to expect on the other side, but being afraid was not an option. It probably was not the best idea to come alone, but who else would she have come with her?

At least she had her Grace with her.

The arch opened into an almost empty room. Empty, save a man who stood directly in front of her. He was at least a foot taller than her with impressive shining armor. He grasped a large broadsword between his palms, the tip resting on the ground.

"So you finally figured it out," he said, his disturbingly pale eyes staring down at her.

Sophie stiffened. "Good to know then that you had heard me Heimdall."

"The King has declared that matters of Midgard are to go to him before they reach the ears of our Prince," he said.

"Thor placed Midgard under is protection. Will Odin disregard his son's oath, a prince's promise, so easily?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She was glad that she had not bothered trying to find a way to bring Morgan along. The Slayer was not meant for politics, especially when it came to royalty.

"I know not my King's thoughts."

"Well then, I wish to speak to your King," she said, spitting out the title with undisguised disgust.

Heimdall shook his head. "The King has declared all of the Angelic kind forsworn in this realm."

Before she could gather a retort, she heard Tony’s voice cry out in her head. For a moment that was all she heard, then all was silent again. Once her head brought her back to reality, she found herself on hands and knees very confused, as to what was going on.

"Madame, are you well?" he asked, still at his same spot, but his form a little less stiff.

"I'm fine," she snapped. What the hell was going on? She had never heard anyone in her head, especially Tony. A knot of dread tied her stomach. "Why am I forsworn here?"

"The last one of your kind to come here did not leave in good favor," he answered cryptically.

The knot that was her stomach twisted furiously. She knew that most of her newly adopted family could cause that sort of a reaction, but she had a strong suspicion of who had gotten there before her.

"So you met one of my brothers," she said, feeling strange calling the other Angels that.  But that's what they were now, right?

He nodded. "It would be best if you left the walls of Asgard and went back to your friend who screams for you."

If Tony was in trouble, Ginger probably was too, but they still had Morgan. The Slayer had not called out to her, so her friends should still be fine.

"They’ll be fine for a little while. I came because the Avengers are assembling, they need Thor," she said, standing her ground.

"Odin will not see you. It is best if you leave these walls and go home," he repeated.

A thought occurred to her.

"And would I not be able to just blink away from here?" She asked. His look of confusion made her add “teleport away.”

"Not out," he said, pointedly not looking at her.

She grinned that Cheshire cat grin that had always terrified people and blinked.

When she opened her eyes she stood in the middle of the throne room, and court was in order.

The walls were tall and golden just like everything else it seemed, in the castle. Massive columns in decadent marble reached the tops of the ceiling. Crowds of people stood in a semi circle around the thrones. They were taller than Sophie was, giants in comparison. They wore opulent clothing in bright gem tones made of velvety, draping fabrics. For the most part the mass looked unarmed, except for a line of guards around the thrones. The guards were covered head to toe with the same impressive looking armor that Heimdall had worn, but shining gold, instead of silver.

In the end, the most arresting people were the three sitting on the thrones. The All Father and his wife wore luxurious robes of lush purple and gold. His trident leaned against the back of his chair and when he spied her, he braced himself. Frigga looked vaguely interested in her almost if she was happy to see her.

In a third and slightly smaller throne sat Thor, Prince of Asgard. She tore her eyes away from him and turned a flushed face to the King of Asgard.

"I feel really underdressed," she blurted out.

Odin's one eye narrowed. "You're not welcome here Angel. Leave, before I choose not to be generous with your life."

Sophie held her hands up to show that she was unarmed. "I just have a message," she said. "That is all."

Before she could add anything Ginger’s voice screamed in her skull, calling for her. Sophie shuddered and her Sword, made from her Grace, clattered noisily to the ground.

Everything was silent for a minute before someone broke the quiet.

"That is the sword that killed Hogun!”

"She is the same creature from last time, but disguised!"

Before Sophie could say anything, the guards were charging at her. Odin was reclining in his seat looking very smug while Thor looked furious.

The first guard reached her and swung a huge axe at her. She blinked and appeared behind the line of them, her hands still up, trying to calm them.

"Guys, this a misunderstanding. I am not who you think I am," she said, inching away from them.

A new guard swung a sword at her, and on reflex she ducked under the weapon, getting in close, and touched her fingers to his bare nose. She could hear the people whispering in panic as the guard fell over onto the ground. To them it looked like she had killed him, but she knew that he was just asleep.

The rest of the guards came at her in force and Sophie would move around them until she could tap one and knock him out.

"Enough," Thor called out, standing at the edge of the stage.

Sophie melted with relief, until his voice boomed.

"I will deal with this myself."

She cursed under her breath, and did her best to just dodge every swing of Mjölnir wielded by the Mighty Thunder God.

What else was she supposed to do? She could not hurt Thor.

It went on like that for quite a bit with Sophie dodging and Thor getting angry. Until finally, Sophie heard Morgan's voice in her head. She did not scream like the other two, but instead prayed for strength. Then in a flash of Tony with flat, black eyes standing over a tied down muscular, blonde man. Tony was clutching a dagger in his hand and Sophie could see that he was possessed by something evil.

With this vision demanding her attention, she was not dodging. So when Thor's hammer finally landed, she went flying into a column with a sickening crunch.

The people cheered and Thor turned to them, raising his arms and basking in the adoration of his people. He was so preoccupied with his subjects that he did not see Sophie heal herself and push herself to her feet. It was when she had almost reached him that one of the spectators screamed.

Thor spun around, but Sophie ducked under his outstretched arm and pressed her hand against his face.

Since none of them would listen to her, she would have to show him.

She forced first the moment when the black smoke came into Tony's lab and possessed him. Thor’s inward seeing eyes widened when Tony came into the kitchen and attacked Steve Rogers and Ginger. Sophie finished with Morgan exorcising the demon that possessed their friend.

"When?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eyes for the first time.

Sophie got lost in his stare, before she forced herself to pay attention.

"Just now," she whispered.

"Then we leave now," he ordered and walked passed her.

Everyone cleared a path for him and he marched through, not even waiting for her to catch up. She struggled to keep up picking up her sword from where it had fallen earlier.

Sophie ran after Thor, away from all of the whispering people. She could hear Odin’s angry roar along with a woman’s soft reply that caused an even stronger reaction.

Sophie hated to run. At least she could stare at Thor’s bulging arms, she thought through her panting.

She Morgan's voice suddenly echoed in her head, causing her to almost run into him.

  
"Well what about me?” Morgan demanded. “I have a deal for you.”

Sophie stumbled. This had all just turned very bad. She knew that Morgan had just offered to make a deal with a demon, and the King of Hell no less. Sophie did not have time to follow Thor around while he fumed silently. She grabbed a hold of his steely hard arm. When they reappeared at the entrance of the gates, he was already swinging at her again, before he noticed where they were.

"We have to go. Now," she ordered, "do your thing, oh ‘Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge’."

"The All Father comes," Heimdall intoned, staring at his Prince.

"Midgard is under my protection and my friends are in danger. My father intends to make me an oath breaker, are you aiding him Heimdall?" Thor asked, his grasp on Mjölnir tightening.

"He is the final authority on all."

"But he is not HERE yet," Sophie snapped. "Your Prince has ordered you to open the bridge for us right now."

The Guardian nodded and dug the tip of his sword into the pedestal he was resting on. The walls began to rotate and the two were pulled into a beam that sent them shooting through the blackness of space.

They arrived outside of the warehouse where she knew her friends were hidden. Without so much as a pause, Thor shot a bolt of lighting that carried him inside through a window.

Well she could make an entrance too.

She walked to the main double doors and threw them open. She relaxed the reigns of her angelic nature and she knew that the shadows of her wings had appeared behind her. The light bulbs closest to her exploded into shards.

Morgan stood over a body in the middle of the room, a dagger clutched in her hand. Demons were scattered around, standing guard over Ginger, Tony, and Steve. Crowley and Alastair stood in front of Morgan.

It took all of the self-control Sophie had to not blink over and stab Alastair in the throat with her Grace.

He must have known that, because Hell's pet torturer disappeared, along with most of the other demons, leaving only Crowley there.

"Not bad Sweet Cheeks almost had me twisted around your little finger. If you ever want a change in business, give me a call. I'll come back for that knife later," he cooed to Morgan and disappeared.

If that did not sound ominous, Sophie did not know what did, but she did not say anything while she followed Morgan across the room to their friend.

She watched as they embraced and as they bickered. Sophie knew she should feel something about what had happened, but she could not seem to muster up the emotions. She might have been worried if she had the ability to feel that way.

Instead, she kneeled by them and healed their bumps and bruises without a word.

"Captain, while I understand that it would please the ladies, why did you go into battle without your chest piece on?" Thor asked.


	4. Thor and Sophie have a Heart to Heart or Why You Shouldn't Piss off Ginger

Sophie sat at the oversized kitchen table moodily picking at a blueberry muffin at three in the morning. She had no real reason to be eating; her body didn't need the sustenance anymore. It was really more of a force of habit at this point.

She plucked a blueberry out of the pastry and squeezed it between her fingers, watching the last bit of juice ooze out. She kept poking at the muffin and worrying it between her fingers until there were only crumbs in front of her. Sophie pushed the little plate away and got up. Maybe she needed tea.

She was filling the kettle with water when Thor stumbled into the kitchen. His hair was mussed from bed and there were dark smudges under his eyes. He did not seem to notice her presence even when he went straight for the fridge and began digging around.

"Can't sleep?" she asked and set the kettle on the stove.

Startled, Thor jumped, his head banging into the top of the refrigerator. When the door closed, he was juggling three food containers and unconvincingly looking like she had not surprised him.

He was still jumpy and anxious around her. She knew that one of her bretheren had killed his friend, but she had hoped that he would not judge her like the other angels.  She leaned back against the counter, keeping her empty hands in plain sight.

He shook his head. "I do not require much rest, Angel," he replied as he sat at the table, eyeing her warily. "Yourself?"

A dozen excuses flashed through her mind. "I am waiting up for Ginger," was he final decision. Seemed like a solid enough claim. "She went to Hell's Kitchen earlier. She should be back soon."

Thor’s eyebrows raised as he and pulled a cold, fried chicken leg a container.

"Do you worry that she has come to some peril?"

She shook her head. "If something had happened to her, I would have felt it. It is not like when Morgan goes out. I do not fear that I will hear her soul scream in my head."

"The Lady Slayer has returned from her hunt?" Thor asked around a mouthful of chicken.

Sophie nodded. "I had to go escort her home. She broke her collarbone trying to fight a Chaos Demon on her own. I keep telling her to stop going on patrol by her self, but she refuses to heed my warnings. So I am forced to listen for her when she goes out."

The kettle whistled and Sophie got up to pour herself some hot water, ignoring Thor's flinch at her movements.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, going into the cupboards for a mug.

He refused. Of course he did.

Sophie frowned, pursing her lips. Thor was always so jovial and upbeat with everyone else. He laughed at Tony's jokes, always spoke with Steve and Ginger. He had even managed to make Morgan smile, as difficult as that could be. That is, unless you were Captain America.

But when it came to Sophie, he was cold. When he thought she was not looking, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back. She was sorely tempted to just pluck the reasons for his actions out of his mind, but that would probably get him even angrier. So she controlled herself and just made some tea.

The same way she always had for the past twenty-seven years.

Morgan would have made some snarky comment about Sophie being British and a tea drinking snob.

She sat back down at her same seat at the table with her tea. Thor did not say anything to her while he ate, so she just drank her tea, wondering what she could say to him.

The silence was becoming stifling.

"It is her way of coping," she eventually blurted out.

Thor looked up at her, the chow mein that they had ordered for lunch half way to his mouth. He did not say anything, but he did not stop her.

"Ginger, I mean. We lost everything when Thanos came. He destroyed our entire world. Did you know Ginger was the sole caregiver for her little brother? She went to school and worked full time to be able to take care of him. Their parents died a few years ago, so she had to grow up really quick. So now she distracts herself with any random boy she finds.

“Then there’s Morgan. She had a sister that was so messed it up was almost unbelievable, a father who wishes that she had been born a boy, and a mother who she adores. She has so many family issues, she should have been a stripper and not a bank teller. But now she's just gotten stupid and reckless, making a deal with a demon, taking on the Judge all by herself, going out on patrol every night alone and coming back looking like a tattered, old rag doll," Sophie ranted, slamming her mug onto the table.

Thor flinched as the mug struck the table.

"Why do you care about their actions so much?" he asked, trying to pretend that her every movement didn't make him twitch.

"Why are you afraid of me?" she snapped. "I will answer your question, if you answer mine."

He glared at her, but pushed the food away from himself. "I do not fear you. One of your kind killed one of my oldest friends. I have sworn vengeance, and now I am stuck with you if I wish to protect Midgard."

Sophie looked down into her tea. "What was his name?"

"Hogun," Thor answered gruffly.

Her fingers tingled to pinch the bridge of her nose. Exasperated, she explained "I meant the angel that killed him. I already knew which one of your friends was dead."

He glared at her. "He called himself Lucifer."

If her body still operated as a human she might have paled. Hell, she might have fainted.

"Are you sure?"

It was Thor's turn to slam his fist into the table. Thankfully, the table stayed firm.

"I swore to make him pay for what he did, of course I am sure of his name," he roared.

Sophie held her hands up in surrender, attempting to show no offence.

"I only mean that some of my brothers are prone to lying, Lucifer being one of them. Hell, Gabriel spent millennia pretending to be Loki," she said. "But I am pretty sure that you are right. I just really hope that you are not."

Calling the angels her brothers was strange to her. She already had her own brothers. But her new "brothers"? It seemed wrong yet right to call them that.

She ignored Thor's frown at the mention of his own brother.

"Lucifer is not some one you want to scoff at though. He is an Archangel," she warned.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder. I am the Crown Prince of Asgard, wielder of Mjölnir."

"And he is Lucifer, the Morning Star. He almost destroyed his entire world just so his pet demons could roam free. The only thing that can kill him is a sword like mine and the only one of us that can do it is Michael, another Archangel. That is only if Michael can get a hold of a host body, which I might add, is a hunter named Dean Winchester from a completely different dimension. Every regular angel that has dared defy him, has exploded into a billion little pieces. Michael is his only equal," she said.

The one shred of hope she had been clinging to for so long was that Lucifer was not someone they would have to deal with. She had faith that her Father would not bring her that sort of trouble.

That was how an angel was supposed to believe. Right?

The angel Castiel had forsaken everything when he put his faith in humanity, and look what had happened to him. He had been decimated by Lucifer then later thrown into Purgatory by the Leviathan.

Sophie suppressed a shudder and made a silent prayer that they would not have to deal with Leviathan along with Lucifer.

She did not want that same emptiness. She did not want to be cast out from the good graces of Heaven. While she had not figured out how to get there, she had been able to hear her siblings' voices. It was beautiful.

"Just because you cannot defeat him, does not mean that I will not be able to," Thor said, breaking her sulk.

Sophie dropped her head into her hands. Of course Thor was going to be stubborn like this. Why hadn't that occurred to her?

"Fine," she snapped. "Get yourself blown up while you are being stupid. Just do not come crawling back to me to heal you afterwards. I am not going to fix you."

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Sophie kept sipping her tea and Thor kept eating anything that he could find. He had finished with all of the food in the refrigerator and was making his way through a box of dry cereal.

"Why do you worry about your friends?" Thor eventually asked. "Perhaps they deal with their pain in a manner different than your own."

Sophie stared at the last dregs of her drink.

"Neither of them have been sleeping. They think I do not notice and they do a terrible job of hiding it. It is why Ginger is always out with a different man. Morgan just hides in her room with the television on, thinking that the noise means that I will not hear her cry," Sophie said, cupping her mug in her hands like it was a precious thing. She stared into the depths like it held some secret that would tell her how to fix everything. "They are all I have left. I have to fix them before it is too late. Before they get themselves hurt so bad that I cannot fix it anymore. They are not dealing with anything, they are just ignoring it."

"And what of yourself?" he asked, no longer shoveling food into his mouth. “How do you deal with your loss?”

Sophie’s brows puckered. So far in this journey, her only concern was how Ginger and Morgan were coping. She constantly watched over them, wondering if they were going to survive losing their families and old lives. But when it came to herself, the thought had never occurred to her. She knew that she had an earthly family whom she would never see again, but the pain that came from that had yet to surface.

Ever since she had become an angel, her emotions were watered down. She very rarely worried about anything and when she did, it took extreme circumstances for that to happen.

Like Morgan stupidly rash deal with the Demon King of Hell.

But when she thought about her past, it seemed as if she was watching an unfamiliar sitcom, with nothing to bring her in.

"I do not need to," she eventually answered. "My abilities make it so that I do not feel anything."

Before Thor could comment, Ginger stumbled into the kitchen, muttering under her breath about blind superheroes, and walked right past them up to her room.

Neither of them said much else. They just sat in the kitchen for another hour in silence, then one by one made their own way to a lonely bed.

For the next few nights they ended up in the kitchen together, a strange, silent ritual. Sophie waited with mother-like patience for her girls to come home while Thor would eat. They talked a little. Sophie told him all of the random things about angels she knew, in hopes that it would convince him that fighting Lucifer was a bad idea.

It was of course in vain.

When she ran out of things to say, she would talk about Ginger and Morgan. She told him about how they had met on line and some of their more humorous video chats.

Thor did not really ever say much about himself. True Sophie already knew a lot about him, mainly from her own working knowledge of Norse mythology and since she religiously to read his comic books when she had been mortal.

Eventually he stopped flinching at her every movement. When he began to talk about himself, Sophie had to prevent herself from cheering.

On the forth night he confided in her that he feared what his enemies would do to his human companions. Sophie knew that Loki had put Doctor Selvig under his mind control. It had been a shock to her when Thor told admitted that the Enchantress had killed Jane in a jealous rage. At least that explained why Thor was always at the Tower and not with his little scientist.

 

 

When Steve Rogers first moved into the Avengers Tower, he had assumed that there would be some issues. When you put six grown people in one house, no matter how lavish and huge, problems were almost guaranteed. Tony kept odd hours and was drunk a lot. Thor’s massive size and strength made him a liability issue. He was also drunk a lot. These things he had expected. What he had not expected were three more emotional adults to add fuel to the fire.

Ginger would show up at all hours, her clothes mussed. Sometimes Tony followed her, sometimes she was alone. This did not seem that unusual to Steve. There had been soldiers in his platoon who had acted the same way, and remarkably the fact that she was a woman didn't bother him. Randomly he would run into Sophie on the roof, unmoving, just staring up at the clouds, until she would just disappear with the blink of an eye. She was unnerving, but by now he had seen worse. Morgan though, she scared him. Her erratic behavior caused her to disappear randomly and come back with her clothing torn and bloodstained. Sometimes she would limp in with the odd bruise, but more often than not, she came in without a single mark on her. She would march in with her head down, unaware of his pointed gaze. Unaware even of Sophie, who fumed silently behind.

He knew what she was doing. She was reckless every night when she went hunting. He had been like that after Bucky had fallen down the mountain. The only difference was that he had been hunting Nazis and she was chasing vampires. He wished he knew what caused this need to be reckless. But his job was not to play psychologist, it was to lead his team to safety.

Well, that’s what he though, even if no one else agreed.

That was his reason to walk in unannounced into Tony's workshop. His careful politically correct speech about team unity quickly died on his lips as his eyes settled on the counter and Ginger who was sitting atop it, wearing what he could only assume was one of Tony's shirts and nothing else. There were electrodes attached to her temples and she was starting to glow, her glittering shield pulled tight to her body. Tony was standing at his holographic computer, a pair of goggles on his face, only wearing a pair of tight black underwear. His fingers drummed on his arc reactor as he stared at something on the screen.

"Your dog was lame," he said, moving a bar on the screen.

Ginger gave him a baleful look. "That's the best you can come up with? You are a constant nuisance, but you can't piss me off?"

"You're oral skills suck. No pun intended," he said with a scowl.

"You screaming my name half an hour ago said differently," she said with a smirk.

His eyes crinkled as the corners of his mouth curved sensuously. “Point taken… scratch that. Where did you learn that thing at the end with your tongue?”

Steve sputtered and found himself turning bright red as he tried to think of some way of interrupting this conversation.

“I could tell you all about the time Sophie and Morgan got drunk on Skype and thought it was a great idea to practice on popsicles, but that would be rude to poor Steve, who you seem to be hell bent on ignoring,” Ginger said and crossed her legs, pointedly looking at the door.

Tony spun around, a knowing glint in his eye and wagged his finger at Steve. “Now Capsicle, while we all know that Ginger is easy,” he started, her indignant cry in the background, “it’ll take a little harder work than sneaking around, to see me naked.”

Steve frowned, then doing the gentlemanly thing by blocking out any images of the girls and popsicles, and glared at Tony. “Why do you all let Morgan go out on patrol alone every night?” It came out harsher than he had intended.

Tony’s jaw dropped, shocked at his tone. Turning around, he replied, "I know that you were frozen for a while, but there was a little thing in the 60's known as women's lib. Women fought for the right to be equal to men and make their own choices. They burned bras. It was all kind of hot."

"The burning bras thing was a myth," Ginger piped in. "Though that rumor was for the 70's."

"You're just supposed to sit there and look pretty," he snapped.

Ginger glared at him and her shield began to spark around her.

He began to touch the images on his computer. "That's all you're good for anyways, looking pretty and sucking dick." He kept his eyes on the computer, while Ginger’s gaze became more intent on Tony.

Steve was shocked that he was talking to Ginger like that. A gentleman never said that to a lady, no matter how loosely moraled they both were. He squeezed his hand into a fist and was about to jump to defend Ginger, when the machine that she had been hooked up to exploded in a shower of sparks.

Ginger was glowing, like a captured ball of sunlight. She lept off her perch and strode over to Tony. Then she slapped him soundly across the face. The smack reverberated across the room.

Everything was silent, then Tony opened his mouth.

"Babe, that's hot. Do you know what you do to me?"

Ginger’s eyes narrowed as she stiffened her spine.

"Are you two done being insane?" a new voice asked from the middle of the room.

Sophie stood there, without her trusty trench coat, for the first time in a week.

"Really, I leave you guys alone and you're about to have angry sex. Steve will probably have night terrors now.”

"Maybe that's how I like it," Tony shot at her and threw an arm around Ginger.

She pushed away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not talking to you."

"Babe, you don't need to talk to me for angry sex, that's the point of angry sex."

Ginger huffed. "I'm going to out and seduce Scarlet Witch without you."

Tony rose to the taunt. "Hey! That's not fair! You promised me a threesome!" he cried.

"Guys, weren't you all having a conversation?" Sophie asked waving her arm to indicate the group of them.

Steve’s patience had reached its limit. He was leading a group of horny teenagers.

"Morgan wouldn't listen to us," Ginger finally responded as she pushed Tony's sticky hands away to look for the bits of her clothing she could salvage. She started wiggling into a pair of slacks and Steve adverted his eyes to attempt to give her privacy. No one else bothered.

"We've talked to her about how it's not safe for her to go alone, but she won’t listen. She just keeps saying that she's the only one who can fight the vampires and demons. Which is ridiculous because Sophie can just tap them and poof, all gone." Ginger continued. "I barely got her to agree to at least let Sophie know when she goes out, so that she can keep an angelic eye on her."

“Morgan bases her plan of a Slayer’s behavior on a television show that ended almost a decade ago and that she herself has not seen in five years,” Sophie said. “She doesn’t take orders. She did however go through a huge phase in high school where all she read were mythology and demonology books. So out of all of us, she probably has the best working knowledge of what she is fighting and she knows it. The only way to keep her from doing stupid shit is to be subtle about it. Or take Ginger’s route and cry about it so that Morgan feels guilty.”

“It might not be obvious to you Captain, but we’re doing the best we can with Morgan,” Ginger continued. “She’s ‘The Slayer’. One girl to fight the demons and the vampires, to stand against the forces of darkness. Just because the last Slayer decided to break all the rules, doesn’t mean Morgan is okay with that. She doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt, especially not because of her.”

Steve frowned and was going to attempt bringing up unity and danger yet again, but the door opened and Thor rushed in.

“Companions, the Lady Slayer has sent me ahead to warn you all that Director Fury is on his way,” Thor said.

Tony sighed and his harassment of Ginger effectively stopped. He pulled his own dirty jeans on as Ginger shimmied into her bra, still wearing his shirt.

“We have plenty of time. JARVIS will warn us before he gets here, wouldn’t you Jarvis?”

Silence his only answer.

“I was trying to tell you Man of Iron, the Director is already here. He destroyed the mechanical voice and Morgan caught him on the elevator with our companions and another woman I did not recognize,” Thor explained.

Steve braced himself for the floor show that he knew Tony was about to deliver. Instead, Tony calmly went back to his computer and began touching the images on the screen, not paying attention to anyone else. Steve noticed Tony’s complexion paled a bit.

“How much time do we have before they get here?” Ginger asked as she made some attempt to fix her mussed hair.

Before Thor could answer the elevator doors slid open and Nick Fury managed to storm into the room even with a limp, his duster flaring behind him. A blonde woman in a skirt suit followed closely behind him along with their missing assassin compatriots. Morgan brought up the rear with a smug smirk on her face.

For a moment Steve wondered what had happened upstairs, but finally decided that he just did not want to know.

Fury swept through the room and made his way to Tony, but Ginger stepped forward, her arms closed over her chest, attempting her fiercest look.

“Can I help you?” she asked, standing firm in her spot.

She was ignored as he deftly around her. “Stark, stop trying to hack the SHIELD computer systems.”

Ginger’s face made a complete “O” of outrage and Steve found himself pinching the bridge of his nose. “Teenagers,” he muttered to himself.

Ginger outstretched her hand and Sergeant Fury, the terror of SHIELD, the man who could make most people tremble with a glare from his single eye, slammed into a glittering, golden wall.

Morgan walked past them all and leaned against a lab bench close to Tony, acting as another barrier between Tony and Fury.

“Mister Stark is indisposed at the moment. If you wish to speak to him, you are more than welcome to get the fuck out of his building and make an appointment,” Ginger said as she stepped in front of Fury and crossed her arms.

Steve started to ready himself for a fight he would inevitably have to break up.

“Little girl, move out of my way and stay out of things that do not concern you,” Fury growled as he waited for the shield to come down.

“It concerns me when you come into this home and tear down our strongest protections just to try to prove that you have the biggest balls. It concerns me when you leave us wide open to attack from any and every supernatural threat out there. And above all, it concerns me when you bring a demon into my home,” Ginger snarled and threw her hand up again, a glitter tube appeared around the blonde stranger who had accompanied the group.

Steve’s stomach dropped and then he realized his trusty shield was in his room. He saw Thor stand up straighter and flex his hands, probably wondering how long it would take for his hammer to fly to him. Tony was moving faster as he tried to fix Jarvis. Natasha Romanoff pulled a gun from some secret spot on her body and had it pointed at Ginger. Morgan stiffened, preparing to make a move, but Sophie gave Morgan a warning look. Finally, the blonde woman who was captured in Ginger’s web looked around in a very confused manner.

“Really Alistair? You really suck at this sneaking in thing. Even Ginger caught you,” Sophie said.

Steve’s blood froze and he prayed for his shield. The demon Alistair still appeared in his nightmares wearing Tony’s body.

The blonde woman opened her mouth to argue.

“Christo,” Morgan spat from across the room.

She shuddered and her eyes blacked out, a grin stretching across her face. “I did not really expect to trick you, but I did find out how woefully unprepared SHIELD would be to an attack.”

“Except now we know that you’re planning on attacking them,” Morgan said.

He grinned and looked passed Morgan. “I have missed you Anthony. Are you ready to come back to me?”

“You know what? I’m good. I’ll stay right here,” Tony answered and pointed to his exact spot of the floor. He tapped a few spots on the screens he was working on. “But you can leave,” he said. “JARVIS, show him the door.”

The cultured voice of Tony’s mechanical butler and babysitter floated out from the speakers. “Of course Sir,” it said before familiar Latin words trickled out.

Alistair just grinned and threw his head back, a cloud of smoke spewing out of the woman’s mouth and shooting out of the room. Her body bonelessly collapsed onto the ground.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Fury demanded.


	5. A Bet or Morgan Should Not Be Allowed to Make her Own Decisions

Morgan settled at the kitchen table with a grilled cheese sandwich, glad that she had finally gotten a moment of peace and quiet. After Fury's visit everyone kept constantly "accidentally" walking into her and needing things. Tony was always demanding to be fed and then never actually eating anything. Steve was always asking her to spar with him, and she would always find some excuse not to. Morgan refused to be held responsible for anything she did to him if she had to practice with him, painful or otherwise. Every time she would go on patrol, Thor would come along, claiming that he wanted to learn about the "foul beasts" she fought. 

At least the SHIELD agents left her alone. Natasha stayed away from her for the most part. They had shared a handful of words in the past day, which Morgan was perfectly fine with. Some other day she would expend the energy trying to befriend the assassin. The only time they would talk, it would be about getting Barton some food. Clint avoided everyone in the Tower. He would lock himself in his rooms and had yet to join the group for anything. Ginger suspected that his avoidance of the group had to do with his possession by Loki. The fangirl in Morgan wanted to believe that it had something to do with the deceased handler. 

Morgan was about to take a bite of her sandwich when Sophie and Ginger walked into the kitchen. Morgan wanted to bang her head into the table. These people would not leave her alone. 

“Holy crap Morgan, you look like shit,” Ginger said cheerily and sprawled onto a chair. 

She stifled the urge to rub at the bags under her eyes and glared at her friends. “What do you want?” she snapped off, more harshly then she expected. 

Sophie looked hard at Morgan, as if she was attempting to peel back the layers of her mind like an onion. Morgan adverted her eyes and ripped the crust off of her sandwich, trying to ignore the Angel's pointed gaze. 

"You're not wearing any make up," she finally stated, like an accusation. 

Morgan tilted her head forward, hiding her face behind her hair. 

"I've never seen you without red lipstick and full eyeliner. Where's your war paint, Mo?" Ginger chipped in, using the same expression that Morgan herself used for her usual face paint.

Morgan scowled. How could she tell them that she couldn't bring herself to go to the drug store and buy her usual Red Revival lipstick or the Onyx liquid liner that she always used? 

"Let's see your hands," Sophie ordered, in her very prim tone.

Morgan balled her hands into fists and hid them under the tabletop. 

The air crackled and a light bulb above their heads shattered, raining tiny pieces of glass, almost like glitter, on their heads and all over Morgan's sandwich. Morgan sighed and spread her hands flat on the table. Ginger gasped and Sophie whispered her name, the one word full of so much pain and sadness then they had heard from the Angel since they had arrived in this strange world. 

Morgan had always been very proud of her hands. Her fingers were long and thin, her nails were always perfectly manicured with some fancy looking lacquer or design. She was notorious for the treatments she would give herself to keep them looking nice. 

Now her nails we jagged and torn. Her knuckles were busted open and crusted with fresh scabs. There were calluses on her fingers from the wooden stakes she clutched night after night on her patrols, and a single long slash down the side of her left pointer finger. Her skin was dry and ashy.

Sophie pressed her hands against Morgan's and closed her eyes. She could feel whatever it was that made her so special heal Morgan's hands. Magic? Grace? Angel glitter puke dust?

Morgan's nails were still torn, but the wounds were healed. She rubbed her hands together, marveling at the smoothness.

Before any of them could say anything else, voices floated down the hallway. Morgan was up on her feet and swept the shattered glass in to her now indelible plate of food. She ignored the pinpricks of pain from the glass and dumped the full plate in to the trashcan before turning to the sink. 

Before either of them could question her strange behavior, Steve walked into the kitchen closely followed by the blonde SHIELD agent from the other night. 

She was Sharon Carter, the infamous Agent 13 and the great grandniece of Peggy Carter. Fury had left her behind, calling her the new Avengers handler. Steve liked her because she looked so much like her aunt and the woman that he had almost been able to love. Tony hated her on the principle that she was basically Fury's spy and a "poor man's" replacement of their beloved Coulson. He had banned her from his workrooms after he had caught her snooping around his suits. 

Thor and their resident SHIELD agents were indifferent towards her. Morgan avoided her. Ginger, being the shameless and loyal person she was, acted like a complete bitch. Sophie just ignored their "handler". 

Sharon Carter had probably decided that befriending the Avenger's resident Super Solider was the smartest way of gaining the trust of the group. It wasn't a terrible idea, but she probably shouldn't have gotten Tony mad right off the bat. The mad scientist had made it clear that the only reason she was still in the building was that he hadn't finished updating JARVIS' security system, which would keep her out. 

Sophie and Ginger greeted Steve, cheerily, and ignored the Agent. Morgan banged around the dishes in the sink, hand washing the pan she has just used to attempt to make herself a fresh sandwich. Sharon greeted the girls, but they all ignored her.

“We’re going to train some of the new SHIELD recruits,” she said.

No one responded to her. 

"You should come along Morgan," Steve said. "We would appreciate your input."

He didn't see the sneer on Agent Carter's face. "They could always use more practice against brute strength." 

Morgan raised an eyebrow and just stared at her. "No thank you. I have to do some grocery shopping, Thor ate Tony's super secret stash of Pop Tarts."

The two women were so caught up in glaring at each other that they did not notice Steve's disappointed look. 

"I will be back for dinner," Steve promised and let Carter lead him out of the room. 

"Why do you keep turning him down?" Sophie asked. "We all know how much you love Captain America and here is, being more than willing."

"Sophie you know just as well as I do that Sharon Carter is the love of his life. I'm not just going to go ruin established story lines just because I want to get with Steve." She made it a point to call him by his actual name. Sometimes she wondered if her friends completely understood the situation they were in. 

"Us being here has already messed with the story line," Ginger piped in. "Besides you can still bang him without terribly fucking up anything." 

Morgan just glared at her and didn't bother to answer. 

“He wouldn’t cheat on you,” Sophie said.

Morgan’s hand tightened around the wooden spoon she was holding and it cracked in half. “That’s not it.”

Ginger sighed, giving up on her friend. "Too bad there aren't any other frozen in time super soldiers for you to molest."

Sophie's face lit up and she grinned as an idea popped into her head. Morgan saw her look and her mind went to the same place. 

"Sophie, no," she ordered.

"It is in the story lines," Sophie said. 

"Then just let it happen on its own. Stop meddling in things. If us showing up hasn't messed everything up too much, it'll happen."

Before either of them could argue with her any more she left, hoping the two of them would understand and leave things they were. She twisted around the rest of the Avengers who were walking into the kitchen and decided to go out.

Tony went straight to the coffee maker, and Thor to the refrigerator. Natasha perched on a chair, her back to the wall with a complete view of the full room. The group sat around the kitchen, for the most part, not really talking to each other. 

Ginger, finally fed up with her stewing about Morgan, threw a spoon across the room. “She’s just so frustrating.”

Sophie just stared at Ginger blankly. “You know how she is.”  
“She just needs to get laid.”  
“I could help her out with that,” Tony said like the leach he was and waggled his eyebrows at the girls, knowing that they were talking about Morgan.  
Ginger laughed. “I bet she turns you down.”  
“There has never been a woman who was able to turn down the full Tony Stark Charm.”  
“Now before you two start fighting and end up having sex on this kitchen table,” Natasha interrupted. “Why don’t we make this bet interesting?”

 

Morgan walked to the front of the drugstore, the box of impossible to find Sundae flavored Poptarts in her hand. Damn Thor and his need to eat everything he could get his hands on. Everyone else in the Tower knew that the Poptarts were Tony's. Sophie had probably been with Thor while he had eaten them, following him around like a love smitten kitten. Morgan grumbled about how this whole endeavor was a waste of her time. She had been to four different stores before she had found them. 

Morgan had almost made it to the registers when a sale display at the make up counter caught her eye. 

She huffed about how convenient it was that her favorite lipstick line was on sale after Sophie's little episode. Morgan almost walked right past it to the cashier, but something made her pause. Ginger and Sophie had been upset because she wasn't making herself up like they were used to. Maybe if she started it up again they would leave her alone. 

Morgan slowly wandered through the make up section picking up bits and pieces as she wondered if it would make her friends stop worrying about her. 

Under eye concealer to cover up the dark circles she was prone to sporting now with her lack of sleep. Powder to set the concealer. Black liquid and pencil eyeliners because that was what they were used to seeing on her. She grabbed a tube of mascara and found herself at the red lipsticks again. Force of habit made her want to pick up the same lipstick that she had always used, but that was the one her mother first bought her. She could not bring herself to do it. So instead of having a mental breakdown in the middle of the drug store she grabbed a similar red shade from a different brand and hurried to pay. 

Morgan stuffed all of her purchases into her bag and began the trek back to the Tower. 

She hated New York City. It was hot, crowded, and it reeked. She had started getting used to the unappealing smells of the city, given how much time she spent out hunting. It was the sudden, sharp cut of sulfur that made her pause.

Her skin began to crawl up her spine as those innate Slayer senses of hers began to scream DEMON at her. Morgan ducked into one of New York City's innumerable alleyways and drew her demon killing knife out from one of the pockets she had cut through of her top. She was suddenly very glad that she was paranoid enough to wear her costume under her street clothes. With the oversized, tunic top and belt she had thrown on, she looked pretty trendy. Her extra bits and pieces had been shoved into her bag. Morgan shoved her free hand into the purse, digging around for one of the many bottles of holy water she had stuck in there. Before she could find anything, that oh so cultured and family Scottish voice was at her side.

"It is just rude to greet an old friend like this," Crowley said. 

Morgan swung the knife in his direction and his hand clasped her wrist, stopping her. He squeezed her hard and Morgan suppressed the grimace as the little bones in her wrist began to rub against each other. She knew that she could not let him take the knife back from her. She kicked him right above his kneecap and felt this hand loosen enough for her to get free. 

Great, now the King of Hell was coming after her. She wondered if praying to Sophie would get her there soon enough, but then she had seen Crowley kill angels with relative ease.

Sure Morgan was reckless and Sophie might have thought herself invincible, but Morgan knew that they were not. She was perfectly fine going down in a blaze of glory, as long as she took as many demons, vampires, and bad guys with her as she could. Sophie and Ginger on the other hand were not allowed to die. Morgan had already come to that conclusion. She would do everything she could to save her friends, the last two people she had left.

Even if it meant that she would not survive. 

That did not mean that she would not fight the entire way down to hell. 

Morgan swung the knife at him and Crowley dodged. They both knew it would not kill him, but it would probably hurt. He vanished and reappeared behind her at the mouth of the alleyway.

“Really Sweet Cheeks, I didn’t come here to fight you,” he said, holding his hands up to show that he was unarmed. 

Morgan kept the knife up and ready. She knew that Crowley was lying and that there was no way that his intentions were pure. Hell, she had seen many episodes where he had offered his help to the Winchester brothers and had his own side plans. 

“What do you want?” she said, tugging her hood out from the back of her shirt. She did not need a random pedestrian walking by and seeing her face. She might not have any defenseless family left to protect, but she liked being able to walk down the street without people swamped by people. 

“Can’t an old friend come say hi?”

Morgan glared at him. “All of my old friends are dead Crowley. The same guy that slaughtered almost every person I have ever known released your boss from his cage. So once again, what do you want?” she said, her hand tight on the knife, her knuckles white. “Or did he send you?”

“I have a deal for you,” he said and looked down at his fingernails.

“You don’t have anything I want. You can’t bring them back,” she snapped and pulled her mask out of her bag. She had always known on some level that she would not be able to see her family that she had lost again, but saying it aloud tore through her body. She struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, but she kept her face in that same mask of indifference and anger. 

Morgan tensed as she slipped the mask over her face, ready for Crowley or a minion to jump out at her the moment she could not see. When the mask was properly situated on her face, she was a little disappointed that no one had jumped at her. Her body was still thrumming from the scuffle she had with Crowley moments ago. Her wrist ached from where he had twisted her hand. She would have to burn that energy that was singing through her. 

“Not even a weapon that you could cause quite a bit of damage with? Maybe a scythe?” he said, failing to keep the smugness out of his voice. 

All of the emotions that Morgan was feeling blanked from her mind. Crowley knew where the Slayer Scythe was? He knew where the weapon from where all of the Slayer powers came from was? Why was he telling her this?

“You’re just telling me this out of the goodness of your heart? What do you get out of this?” she asked.

He gave her a wide, toothy grin and a chill ran down her spine. She reminded herself that this demon was the King of Hell, or had been before Lucifer had been released. He was the King of the Crossroads and was the demon who was the best at turning deals to suit only him. 

“I want you to use it to kill Lucifer,” he said bluntly.

Morgan’s heart panicked in her chest and she nearly dropped the knife. Crowley was insane. There was no way she could kill Lucifer. When Buffy had fought the demigod Glory, she had gotten her ass kicked and she knew that Lucifer could kill demigods easily. She had seen that episode. There was no way she could do what Buffy could not without massive amounts of witchy magic. 

But then Buffy did not have the Scythe when she fought Glory. She did have the weapon when they had faced the First Evil, and Buffy and used it to create a whole army of Slayers. If Morgan had the Scythe she could do something too. There was no powerful witch in this universe like Willow, but there was a Sorcerer Supreme. 

Crowley grinned as her watched Morgan talk herself into dealing with him. Heroes were always so easy.

“And you’re just going to give me the Scythe if I promise to kill Lucifer?” Morgan asked skeptically.

“No, I will take you to it and you will have to retrieve it yourself. You will owe me a favor,” he said.

“None of this favor crap. You tell me now what you want for it. I know what you’re like Crowley. You probably have the whole thing planned out,” she said.

He shook his head. “The only thing I want today is your word that when I need you to do something, you will. Take it or leave it.”

Morgan hissed in a deep breath. They both knew that she would say yes. There was no way she could turn down her ultimate weapon. It called out to the Slayer inside of her. Sophie and Ginger were going to kill her. 

“Fine,” she said.

If it was even possible, his grin widened. He walked to her and Morgan jerked the knife up, pressing the tip against his chest.

“What are you doing?” she snapped.

“Don’t forget, you have to sign the contract,” he said and pulled a rolled up parchment from a jacket pocket. 

Morgan jerked it out of his hand. “Pen,” she demanded. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow, but pulled out a pen. “You’re not going to read it?”

“I assume that if I die before Lucifer, you get to keep my soul?”

He nodded.

“And I have to be the one to kill him?”

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded again. 

She skimmed over the words, internally grumbling about how tiny the letters were and how she could not quite concentrate on them. 

“This has to change,” she said and pointed out a paragraph. “When I kill Lucifer, I get to keep my soul. No dragging it to hell. Also, I’m keeping the scythe.”

“Only if you kill him before you die. No one else can do it,” he pointed out with a scowl and tapped the parchment to change it. 

“Fine,” she said and signed the bottom with a flourish. It was not like she had anything left to loose.

Crowley grinned and the scroll disappeared. “Come on Sweet Cheeks, we’ve done this before.”

Oh right, she’d have to kiss Crowley again. How was it that Ginger slept around while she seemed to be making it a habit of sucking face with this demon? The little voice in the back of her head reminded her that she had been the one to decide to be celibate. 

He looked far too pleased with himself at the current events and Morgan knew that he was not attracted to her sex, so he was unnerving her more than usual.

“You tasted ashy last time,” she said, remembering the warehouse where she had killed Ruby. 

She saw the flash of rage in his eyes and felt a moment of triumph before he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Morgan tried pulling away from him, but she had agreed to this. She had expected it to be over in a flash like last time, but Crowley was still attached to her. When she felt a wave of heat wrap around her, Morgan tried pushing him away, but could not. She struggled as the heat tightened around her, making her start to feel light headed.

What the hell was going on?

Almost as quickly as it had started, the heat started to recede, until it had compressed down into a burning circle in the middle of her left palm. Her knife clattered to the ground and she screamed into Crowley’s mouth as the pain over took her senses. As she was about to pass out from the agony it evaporated and Crowley stepped away from her, letting her collapse to the ground.


End file.
